YO SOY DIX
by Iukarey
Summary: Dix es considerado por muchos el niño más travieso, puede hacer cosas que otros apenas soñarían con lograr y hace enojar a su tía a pesar de que muchos adultos le temen. Pero siente que le falta algo... ZADR Zim and Dib Romance
1. EL NIÑO PERDIDO

**mi más reciente fic, les advierto, no esperen mucho, no estoy muy inspirada, pero es muy a mi estilo familiero y cómico.**

**solo aclaro que ZIM, DIB, SKOODGE, GAZ, MEMBRANA, IRKENS Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE LA SERIE SON PROPIEDAD DE JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON**

**NIZ, VIVIAN, ZID Y DIX SON PROPIEDAD DE ELDAR LISSEN... LISWEN.. (ah, de Misuzu-chan) nunca me pego el nombre!**

* * *

><p>EL NIÑO PERDIDO.<p>

Dib corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, llevando a su hijo Niz de cuatro años tomado fuertemente de la mano forzándolo a correr a su ritmo. Miraba a Zim enfrente, con Vivian de cuatro años y Zid de tres en sus brazos. El pequeño Zid no había ido a la guardería ese día, pues su salud estaba algo frágil últimamente, y se había quedado en casa, pero el pequeño Dix, de tan solo un año, había asistido a la guardería. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, recordando que le dijo a Zim que Dix también se quedara, ya que él se quedaría para cuidar a Zid, pero Zim insistió, diciendo que Dix disfrutaba ir con las cuidadoras de la guardería, además, no quería que se contagiara del fuerte resfrío de Zid.

Cuando el ataque comenzó, estaban cerca del jardín de niños de la resistencia, era más que nada una formalidad, para entretener a los pequeños mientras sus padres luchaban contra la invasión irken que tenía asolado al planeta. Eran una sociedad muy secreta, se suponía que nadie sabía su ubicación, pero al parecer alguien les había traicionado, y el primer lugar donde habían atacado los soldados irken había sido la guardería, con todos los bebés y niños menores de cuatro años.

Dix supo que debían tomar una nave, y salir de ahí a toda prisa, ya que el planeta estaba a punto de ser destruido, ahora tenían otro problema que enfrentar, los bombardeos habían removido la corteza del planeta, provocando que monstruosas criaturas gigantescas que vivían en el centro del planeta, salieran de su guarida atacando a todos en la superficie del mismo, tanto nativos de Vectra 7 como los refugiados como Dib y su familia, y también a los irkens, que no esperaban un ataque de dichas criaturas y no estaban preparados.

Dib se detuvo en seco al ver el edificio que se usaba como guardería totalmente destruido. Había fuego y humo saliendo de muchos lugares; Zim depositó a sus dos pequeños en el suelo y les dijo que fueran con su padre Dib. Dib se acercó un poco más, intentando seguir a Zim, pero Zim notó que era peligroso.

-Quédate ahí con… con los smeets, Dib-bestia… no te acerques más, y… y no los dejes solos… yo,…-

Dib no recordaba ver así a Zim nunca, el invasor temblaba viendo el desastre, parecía debatirse en una lucha interna entre avanzar velozmente y quedarse donde estaba para no enfrentar lo que había enfrente. Caminó entre escombros, hasta que notó algo familiar. Una pequeña cobija de color azul manchada de sangre y quemada hasta la mitad. Pero en una orilla se apreciaba todavía un nombre: "Dix".

-Na' meko… Dix te'pai smeet…- murmuró el irken, mientras las fuerzas lo abandonaban y caía de rodillas en las ruinas del edificio.

-Papi-Dib, ¿qué le pasa a papi-Zim? – dijo Niz consternado.

-Papi-Dib, tengo miedo…- dijo Vivian aferrándose a su pierna temblando.

Dib reaccionó, el planeta estaba sucumbiendo, había fuego y sonido de metrallas por todas partes, unido al sonido de gritos y lamentos de personas por todos lados, aunado al rugido de las bestias que emergían del centro del planeta. Definitivamente no era seguro estar ahí.

-Niz, toma de la mano a tus hermanos y quédate aquí – Ordenó Dib.

-Pero papá… - dijo el niño, temeroso de que lo dejaran solo.

-Obedece, ya regreso – ordenó Dib. Niz se quedó parado en su lugar, sujetando a sus hermanos de las manos.

-Zim… Zim, amor, debemos irnos ya – Dib puso su mano sobre el hombro de Zim, Zim ni siquiera lo miró, solo sollozaba apretando la cobija con la mano.

-Mi smeet,… mi pequeño smeet está… no puedo dejarlo…- dijo Zim en voz apenas audible.

-Él ya no está aquí, cielo, pero te quedan tres smeets, no… no quieres perderlos también… Vámonos ahora, Zim-

Dib sujetó con fuerza a Zim, obligándolo a verlo. Zim parecía tan frágil e indefenso en ese momento, no parecía el mismo, definitivamente.

Una detonación los hizo salir de sus pensamientos, luego Vivian soltó a Niz y corrió con su padre Zim.

-¡Papi-Zim, tengo mucho miedo!- gimió la niña.

Zim pareció reaccionar, tomó a la niña en sus brazos y avanzó para tomar a Zid, que estaba de pie junto a Niz, quien fue tomado con fuerza en los brazos de Dib. Zim dio una última mirada a los escombros y salió junto con su familia con un temblor en el labio, donde evitaba a toda costa llorar enfrente de sus hijos. Cuando llegaron a su casa, abordaron su crucero Voot, el cual habían modificado y hecho más grande, y partieron de ahí. Una vez en el aire, Dib acomodó a los niños en una parte que habían agregado y habilitado para usar como habitación para los pequeños. Sintió un nudo apretado al notar la pequeña cuna adaptada para Dix.

Dib puso a los tres niños en el corralito, pero inmediatamente escuchó a Zid toser y vio que estaba bastante decaído, así que mejor lo acomodó en una de las camitas, casi de inmediato, el niño se quedó dormido.

Dib salió y caminó a la cabina de control del voot, donde encontró a Zim tripulando. En cuanto llegó, Dib puso el piloto automático, luego le quitó a Zim el pak, pues sabía que ese dispositivo no le dejaba expresar sus emociones, y Zim necesitaba desahogarse.

En cuanto se lo quitó, Zim comenzó a llorar en silencio, y Dib lo abrazó con fuerza.

Horas antes, un grupo de soldados entró en la guardería de Vectra 7, y amenazaron a las cuidadoras, que retrocedían asustadas.

-Cuales son los hijos del traidor irken, díganme o todos los mocosos morirán.-gruñó el lider de escuadrón, el comandante Tragg, mientras las mujeres Vectrianas retrocedían asustadas.

-No… no vinieron hoy, están enfermos – dijo la directora de la guardería, una mujer bajita llamada Gem, pero el furioso irken le apuntó en la cara con su arma.

-Si me estás mintiendo, morirás – dijo amenazante, pero la mujer sacó un documento de un cajón, donde decía que Zid Membrana no asistiría por tener una fuerte infección de vias respiratorias y se lo mostró al lider de escuadrón.

-Y el otro niño? –gruñó el irken de nuevo.

-Tampoco vino, no,… no trajeron a ninguno – mintió Gem en un intento desesperado de salvar al pequeño.

-Si me estás mintiendo, será el último día de tu vida – dijo el irken entornando los ojos.

-Mi comandante, - dijo un soldado de ojos azul fuerte con un dispositivo, con el cual punzaba a todos los niños ignorando sus gritos de dolor, hasta llegar a uno de cabello negro.- este infante tiene sangre irken.-

El comandante se acercó y leyó el nombre escrito en la cobilla del niño: "Dix".

-Así que,… según nuestras fuentes de información, uno de los bastardos del traidor se llama Zid, y otro,… ¿No se llama acaso Dix? –dijo lanzando la cobijita a la mujer, la cual la extendió mirándola, y luego la apretó contra su pecho. Gem miró temblando al comandante.

-No le hagan daño, por favor – dijo casi sin esperanza de que el soldado de corazón frío la escuchara – es solo un bebé-

Tragg levantó su arma y le disparó sin piedad. Gem estaba muerta antes de caer al suelo y empapar la cobija de Dix con su sangre.

Tragg levantó la cobija y se acercó a la cuna del niño, que estaba totalmente en shock, asustado, igual que los demás pequeños.

-Tráiganlo – ordenó mientras uno de los soldados tomaba al pequeño niño en brazos – y quemen este lugar –

Los soldados obedecieron, ignorando los gritos angustiosos de las mujeres y los niños pequeños.

El soldado que había tomado al pequeño Dix quedó algo atrás, y miró el lugar en llamas, y justo antes de que abordaran la nave, vio a un grupo de hombres de la resistencia llegar para apagar el incendio y sacar a los niños y cuidadoras de la guardería. Los demás soldados no los vieron, ni los vectrianos los vieron a ellos, de haberlo hecho, se hubieran enfrascado en una terrible batalla, así que el soldado bajito no dijo nada.

-Soldado Skoodge, dese prisa – gruñó el comandante al mando.

-Si, comandante, solo… solo me aseguraba que nadie saliera con vida, señor – mintió el irken.

-¿Y así fue? –preguntó Tragg.

-Si, señor, todo está en llamas y nadie ha salido.-

-Bien, lleva a este mocoso al calabozo, y lo mataremos enfrente de Zim, así verá lo que pasa cuando traicionas al imperio.- dijo con malicia el comandante.

Skoodge obedeció. El estaba muy resentido con el imperio, después de todo lo que le habían hecho pasar, sus logros, habían sido ignorados, con tal de mantener la reputación de que solo los irken de mayor altura eran importantes.

Y por otro lado, apreciaba a Zim, pero si no obedecía al comandante Tragg, sería acusado de traición y de insubordinación, sería condenado a una muerte espantosa.

Estaba pensando en esto, cuando sintió una pequeñita mano acariciando su mejilla, Skoodge sonrió, incluso cuando el pequeño sujetó su antena y jaló de ella, riéndose de la cara de dolor que provocó en el irken.

-Papi-Zim- dijo con mucha dificultad el pequeñito.

Skoodge notó que lo confundía con su padre, tal vez porque ambos irken tenían los ojos de color rojo, y el niño no había notado rasgos diferentes en ambos.

No podía, no podía llevar a ese niño a una muerte segura solo para hacer sufrir a Zim. Era una de las muchas cosas en las que no estaba de acuerdo con el imperio. Pensó que toda su vida había acatado órdenes, obedecido a los que eran más altos que él, y soportado humillaciones de gente con mayor puesto solo por tener un par de centímetros más, aunque con menos cerebro.

En un momento de decisión, tomó al pequeño y subió a su voot, saliendo por una compuerta. Cuando en el interior de la nave notaron que había despegado sin autorización, le llamaron, pero no respondió. Alguien fue al calabozo y descubrió que Dix no estaba, y comenzaron a atar cabos, y dispararon a Skoodge, pero el irken no por nada era uno de los mejores invasores, aunque no fuera reconocido, esquivó magistralmente los ataques, y pudo huir, ahora, solo tenía un objetivo: regresar a Dix con su familia.

Skoodge pensó regresar a Vectra 7, pero notó que en la base de datos de la armada mencionaban haber hecho estallar el planeta, al no ser de utilidad para el imperio, y entonces pensó que los padres del pequeño habrían muerto en él. No podía contactar a Zim, su pak se habia desactivado de la computadora central hace muchísimo tiempo, y él estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo, pero ahora sería un fugitivo más del imperio, y ese niño corría peligro quedándose a su lado. Además, era terrícola, ellos eran demasiado frágiles, no se adaptaban fácilmente a cualquier planeta, y entonces pensó:

¿Cuál era el planeta que menos le interesaba al imperio?

El mismo planeta donde había otros seres de la misma especie que ese niño: La Tierra.

La pareja de Zim, ese humano Dib, venía de ese lugar. Nunca supo porqué lo abandonó para seguir a Zim, no era tan mal planeta. La Tierra era el único lugar donde pensó podía vivir el pequeño sin problemas, así que fijó curso a ese planeta.

Gazlene Membrana sacaba la basura esa noche y se quedó mirando el firmamento. Las estrellas relumbraban esa noche. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó a su hermano mayor. A Dib le encantaba ver las estrellas e imaginar qué había más allá. Y ella disfrutaba burlándose de él. ¡Dios santo, como lo extrañaba!

Se quitó furiosa una lágrima. Había jurado que no lloraría más.

Su hermano se había ido hacía cinco años con Zim, después de un pleito con su padre.

= FLASH BACK=

Ella vio como su padre golpeó a su hermano de tan solo dieciséis años con furia excesiva, después de una acalorada charla, donde el profesor reprochaba a Dib que estuviera tan loco, tan obsesionado con la ciencia paranormal. Era curioso como su padre toleró todo eso por tantos años, pero lo que le hizo estallar, fue la otra revelación de su hijo: cuando Dib le confesó a su padre que era homosexual y que se iría con Zim.

-¡Aparte de loco, eres un marica, Dib! – le gritó Membrana padre a su hijo – eso no lo voy a permitir – ya soy la burla de la comunidad científica, al tener un hijo loco, ahora será peor cuando sepan que mi hijo es un maldito gay.-

-Nunca te hemos importado, y sabes qué? No me importa lo que digas, me voy con Zim y no vas a evitarlo – le gritó su hermano-

Pero su padre se le fue encima y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, la espalda y el rostro. Dib intentó defenderse, pero era demasiado delgado y su padre aún se imponía ante su hijo. El profesor llevó a rastras a Dib a su cuarto y lo encerró, para luego llamar por teléfono con personas de la casa de locos para chicos. Gaz escuchaba todo asustada.

El profesor le dijo a su contacto que Dib estaba peor que nunca, que ahora decía amar a ese chico que acusaba de ser alien, y que había llegado golpeado, al parecer de un pleito callejero, y que había intentado golpearlo a él. Y avisó que su hijo intentaría acusarlo de haber sido él quien lo había golpeado. Al parecer habían llegado a un arreglo, pues el profesor finalmente dijo que esperaría a que llegaran por Dib y colgó.

Gaz sabía que nunca había sido una buena hermana con Dib. Y sabía que de hecho, ella le había hecho cosas peores a su hermano. Pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de sentirse terrible por él, ella solo tenía catorce años, y le dolía ver a su hermano así. A pesar de amar a su padre, Dib era alguien importante en su vida, era quien la cuidaba desde que tenía memoria, no es que no pudiera defenderse, pero Dib estaba con ella, a su lado, y siempre había demostrado ser un buen hermano, no como ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho, fue a la habitación de Dib, y abrió la puerta. Su hermano estaba en el baño de su recámara, con un paño frotaba las heridas provocadas por su padre, en un vano intento de calmar el dolor.

-¿Qué quieres? – le dijo de mal modo.

-Papá llamó a los de la casa de locos para chicos, - dijo ella inmutable.

-¿Por qué me lo dices? – Dib levantó la mirada para ver a su hermana un segundo.

-Porque… porque eres mi hermano y… No lo sé, solo vete, ¿Quieres? – dijo Gaz con un nudo en su garganta.

-Zim está preñado – dijo Dib sin emoción alguna.- Se que ambos somos hombres, pero el cuerpo de los irken es diferente y…-

-No me des más explicaciones o te haré sufrir – dijo Gaz, aunque en el fondo le emocionaba saber que sería tía. – Te estoy ayudando, con dos condiciones: uno, nunca le digas a papá que te ayudé y dos…- Gaz no pudo evitar quebrarse – nunca te olvides de mí, -

Dib se levantó y abrazó a Gaz, la chica se dejó abrazar unos segundos, pero luego empujó con violencia a su hermano.

-Oye, si me vuelves a tocar, lo lamentarás, ahora vete con tu novio para que terminen de construir su nidito de amor –la última parte la chica la había dicho con sarcasmo.

Dib se rio y salió por la ventana.

Fue la última vez que lo vio.

= FIN DEL FLASH BACK=

Su padre jamás perdonó a su hermano, y Gaz estaba segura de que también en cierta forma, la odiaba a ella, pues su actitud cambió, y después de eso, no lo volvió a ver mas que en una ocasión más, en una de las farsas que llamaba "cena familiar", que fue poco menos de un año antes del accidente en el laboratorio donde su padre y sus ayudantes murieron, así que Gaz quedó sola cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años.

Ahora tenía diecinueve, estudiaba medicina y era un trabajo absorbente. Recibía una muy buena pensión por su padre, pero estaba sola.

Miró una estrella fugaz, y sonrió divertida ante lo que se le ocurrió.

Cuando eran muy pequeños y su madre acababa de morir, su hermano le había dicho que las estrellas fugaces concedían deseos. Ella dejó de creer en eso cuando les pidió de corazón que su madre regresara, pero, al no hacerlo, golpeó a Dib por haberle mentido.

Pero esa noche, decidió hacer una excepción, deseó de corazón tener otra oportunidad con Dib, demostrarle que podía ser una buena hermana, demostrarle que lo quería, y que le había hecho mucha falta.

Estaba pensando seriamente en la falta de lógica de su actitud, cuando escuchó un ruido en un arbusto cercano. Lanzó la bolsa con basura y miró en dirección al sonido, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que estuviera ahí.

Cuando se acercó pudo ver que se trataba de alguien parecido en cierto modo a Zim… pero este era muy diferente. Iba a lanzarse contra ese alien cuanto notó un bultito en sus brazos, en un principio pensó que sería un arma, o uno de esos estúpidos robots ayudantes, pero cuando el irken se acercó, notó que era un bebé de un año, con cabello negro igual al de su hermano. Gaz se quedó quieta unos momentos, sin saber qué hacer.

-Humana, - dijo Skoodge tembloroso, estaba cansado, no se había recargado por estar huyendo, pero al fin estaba en la tierra, en el lugar que recordaba vivía el esposo de Zim, - él es Dix, este niño, es hijo de tu hermano y Zim, te lo he traído porque se que entre ustedes cuidan a los que comparten lazos sanguíneos, y esta larva-humana necesita que lo cuiden, pues es muy joven para sobrevivir solo –

Gaz escuchó al irken tratando de comprender lo que decía.

-Un momento, dejame ver si entendí, es hijo de mi hermano, pero, ¿y mi hermano y Zim dónde están? ¿por qué no se hacen cargo ellos de su hijo?-

-la familia de este niño ha muerto, no tiene a nadie, por eso lo traje a La Tierra, pensando que si tu no lo quieres cuidar, tal vez puedas encontrar a otra humana que quiera hacerse cargo de él – dijo Skoodge en tono casual, mirando al niño que le sonreía y le acariciaba el rostro.

Gaz reprimió un sollozo, y luego vio al niño. Era el vivo retrato de su hermano mayor, y Gaz acarició el rostro del pequeño, que retiró la mano de la chica molesto.

-¿Mi hermano murió? – dijo Gaz con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Me temo que sí, humana, al igual que Zim y sus otros hijos – dijo Skoodge dejando al niño en brazos de Gaz.

Gaz miró al niño a los ojos, y el pequeño le sonrió. Era adorable, tan pequeño y frágil. Así que era el único que quedaba, pensó que su deseo a la estrella fugaz de cierta forma se estaba cumpliendo, luego reaccionó en el irken, y levantó la vista para decir algo, pero Skoodge ya no estaba.

Gaz entró en la casa con el pequeño, mirándolo con ternura, pensando que después de todo, ya no estaría tan sola.

Continuará…

**_GRACIAS POR LEER.!_**


	2. UN NIÑO TRAVIESO

**mi más reciente fic, les advierto, no esperen mucho, no estoy muy inspirada, pero es muy a mi estilo familiero y cómico.**

**solo aclaro que ZIM, DIB, SKOODGE, GAZ, MEMBRANA, IRKENS Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE LA SERIE SON PROPIEDAD DE JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON**

**NIZ, VIVIAN, ZID Y DIX SON PROPIEDAD DE ELDAR LISSEN... LISWEN.. (ah, de Misuzu-chan) nunca me pego el nombre!**

* * *

><p>Un niño travieso<p>

Gaz estaba concentrada en su trabajo como interna en aquel hospital. Todavía no podía creer que ese estúpido de Torke Smaky estuviera en su grupo como estudiante, aunque estaba segura de que el chico estaría mejor como espécimen de estudio, era un misterio como funcionara con tan pocas neuronas funcionales, y lo peor que estaba obsesionado con ella, dándose de galán.

Gaz estaba en la estación de enfermeras, cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó muy cerca de ahí, para ser exactos, en la vieja eskuela primaria.

Gaz tomó su celular en sus manos suplicando internamente.

-¡No suenes! ¡No suenes! ¡No suenes! ¡No suenes! –pero fue inútil su ruego, un par de minutos después de la explosión, recibió una llamada del director.

Gaz ya conocía el número y sabía lo que iba a decirle, así que ni siquiera lo dejó hablar.

-Voy para allá,- dijo secamente y luego colgó.

-Gaz, Gaz, Gaz, - dijo Torque cantarinamente –Una chica tan linda como tú y con tantos problemas, mi preciosa, en serio, te admiro, no se como soportas a ese mocoso que ni tu hijo es –

-Cierra la boca, Torque, no estoy de humor, tenia planeado asistir a la cirugía del doctor Morgan, y creo que no voy a poder- Gaz comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguida de cerca de su entrometido compañero.

-Yo te entiendo, también soy padre soltero, mi esposa me abandonó…- dijo Torque dándose importancia.

-No me explico porqué – dijo la chica gótica con sarcasmo.

-Es un trabajo muy duro ser padre, pero no debes olvidar que los niños necesitan disciplina, Gaz, di-sci-pli-na – Puntualizó Torque, mientras Gaz caminaba hacia el vestíbulo.

-Creo que sé lo que necesita mi sobrino, Smaky, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a una rubia tonta para que entres a un armario de limpieza con ella a manosearse? – Gaz estaba a tan solo dos pisos de la planta baja.

-En serio, Gaz, debes enseñarle a ese mocoso quien manda, Dix ya tiene siete años y debe aprender a comportarse, y si te da problemas, solo toma una tabla gruesa y enséñale a hacerlo– dijo Torque dándose de experto.

-¿Tú haces eso con tu hijo? Creo que te acusaré a Servicios Infantiles – dijo Gaz con bastante enfado-

-Mi hijo no es un mocoso salvaje y malcriado como el tuyo – dijo Smaky sin pensarlo mucho. Los que lo oyeron retrocedieron asustados, pues sabían que nadie insultaba a Dix sin pagar las consecuencias.

Lo último que recordaba Torque fueron esos ojos que parecían emanar fuego, antes de caer por una ventana del segundo piso hasta los contenedores de basura, con todo su cuerpo adolorido.

Gaz caminó directamente a la oficina del sr. Elliot, su viejo maestro de primaria, el hombre le temía desde que era una niña, así que nunca se había atrevido a ser demasiado severo con Dix, por temor a que ella tomara represalias. En el interior sabía que estaba malcriando a su sobrino, pero lo amaba demasiado como para permitir que alguien con medio cerebro lo castigara.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, se encontró con Dix sentado con los brazos cruzados. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a Dib, solo que Dix era mucho más travieso. Dix miró a su tía con sus enormes ojos color miel brillando, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía muy molesto.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora? – gruñó Gaz.

-Nada – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eh, lo siento, Dix, pero lo que hiciste no se puede catalogar como "nada", creaste una explosión en la cocina – dijo con su habitual felicidad el sr. Elliot.

-¿Cómo rayos creaste una explosión en la cocina? – Gaz miró severa a su sobrino.

-Pues con dinamita – dijo el niño como si le preguntaran cuanto es dos mas dos.

-¡Lo que quiero decir es donde conseguiste la maldita dinamita, mocoso! – gruñó Gaz con furia.

-Esa es una pregunta diferente – Dix miró el rostro de su tía y pensó que no quería más problemas de los que seguramente tenía. – De la construcción afuera de la ciudad.-

-¿Y porqué rayos explotaste la cocina? – Gaz cerró su mirada con odio.

-Porque le dije a la cocinera que su comida era asquerosa, ella me dijo que si no quería no la comiera, que a los otros niños si les gustaba, le dije que a ellos no les gustaba, solo la comían porque no había algo mejor, ella me dijo que me callara y comiera, que era todo lo que había, yo le dije que el director debería derrumbar esa vieja y asquerosa cocina y hacer un comedor nuevo con comida agradable, y ella dijo que eso sucedería cuando esa cocina volara en pedazos, así que fue la cocinera quien me dio la idea.- dijo el niño tranquilo al terminar su relato.

Gaz se limitó a gruñir.

-Dígame cuanto suman los gastos – dijo la chica sacando su chequera, su padre le había dejado una buena herencia, además de que recibía la pensión por morir en un accidente trabajando para la ciudad, pero estaba segura que de tanto pagar por las diabluras de Dix, ese dinero iba disminuyendo drásticamente.

-Gaz, no se trata de dinero, bueno, si, pero también creo que esto es un grito por parte de Dix reclamando algo de atención, creo que deberías de… castigarlo un poquito, ¿No crees?-

-Escuché, Elliot, cuando Dix está aquí es problema suyo, haga con él lo que le plasca, en casa yo se lo que hago, no se meta- dijo Gaz de mala manera.

-Lo se, Gaz, es solo que, creo que está algo fuera de control, considero prudente que seas un poco más… severa con él…-

-¿Quién dice que no soy severa? – Gaz parecía a punto de desollar al primero que se le cruzara.

-E… él mismo – dijo el señor Elliot tímidamente. Dix solo levantó los hombros.- Por ahora, debo decirte que… Dix está suspendido hasta el lunes, lo siento, pero no puedo pasar por alto lo que hizo… ¿Tú lo entiendes, cierto? –

-Si, hace algo malo y lo castigan sin ir a la escuela, ¡Qué terrible castigo! – dijo con sarcasmo la chica. Dix se rió.- no te rías, no vas a estar de vacaciones.-

Gaz le hizo un cheque al señor Elliot y salió con Dix rumbo a casa.

Dix se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del auto negro de Gaz, e inmediatamente sacó un pequeño video juego de su mochila, pero Gaz se lo quitó.

-Nada de videojuegos, jovencito, estás castigado – le dijo molesta.

-Pero tía… - lloriqueó el niño.

-Pero nada, me sacaste del hospital cuando iba a asistir a una importante cirugía vascular, si vas a hacer tus diabluras, al menos hazlas cuando no tenga algo importante que hacer, porque si no…-Gaz no pudo terminar porque Dix la interrumpió.

-Tía, cómprame un helado – dijo el niño viendo su lugar de helados favorito.

-No- dijo Gaz secamente.

-Por favor- suplicó Dix.

-¡Que nó!- repitió Gaz.

-Por fis… - Dix usó el tonito de súplica que Gaz no podía resistir.

-No- gritó, pero detuvo el auto – cómpratelo tú, - le dio un billete de su cartera, y al tenerlo en sus manos, Dix corrió – y cómprame uno, ya sabes de cual me gusta –

Gaz salió y se sentó en una de las mesas mientras Dix volvía con dos grandes copas de helado con galleta y chispas en sus manos. Definitivamente, su sobrino le había cambiado la vida.

Gaz recordó la primera noche que tuvo al niño en casa. Ese irken, Skoodge, ni siquiera le había cambiado el pañal. El niño estaba rosado y sucio, y lloró cuando la chica lo bañó, aunque al rato suspiró al sentirse limpio.

Gaz consiguió un pañal desechable con una vecina, pero sabia que debía conseguir más. Así que salió a la tienda con Dix, además de que el niño necesitaría comida especial.

Llevaba al pequeño en el carrito, el niño la miraba extrañado y balbuceaba feliz, hasta que pasaron cerca de un hombre que abrazaba a su pequeño para que alcanzara un juguete.

-Gracias, papi – dijo el niño feliz, y el hombre le palmeó la cabeza.

Eso pareció detonar algo en la mente del niño. Gaz escogía algo de comida para bebés y no había notado la escena. Cuando llegó al carrito miró a Dix.

-¿Te gustan las calabazas? ¿O prefieres zanahorias? – dijo mostrando los frasquitos al niño.

-¿Papi? – fue la respuesta del niño. Gaz sintió que se partía su negro corazón.

-Eh, ya se, te gustaría mejor algo dulce, como manzanas y fresas – dijo mostrando un frasco distinto, pero el niño solo miró a todos lados.

-Papi-Lib… Papi-Chim… - dijo difícilmente, y luego comenzó a llorar.

-No llores, mira, ten un juguete – le extendió una pelota roja, pero el niño la lanzó.

-Papi-Lib… Papi-Chim…-

Gaz intentó calmar al niño, pero comenzó a llorar y ella carecía de paciencia.

Gaz compró pañales, leche, alimentos para bebé, una pomada para rozaduras, y otros artículos que jamás imaginó comprar, al menos no de momento, además compró un par de juguetes, pero aún así el niño no paraba de llorar en todo el camino a casa.

Lo recostó en su propia cama, desde la muerte de su padre, dormía en la habitación de este, ya que la cama era más grande. (gran desperdicio de espacio, nunca duerme aquí, pensó) y allí instaló al pequeño también. Después de darle de cenar, lo acostó, pero el niño casi no comió, solo lloraba. Gaz comenzaba a perder la paciencia, cuando un automóvil pasó cerca, y al parecer le estalló un neumático, provocando un ruido fuerte, haciendo que el bebé se estremeciera y se acurrucara a su lado temblando.

-Está bien, Dix, no pasa nada – dijo Gaz acariciando la cabeza del niño, que se abrazó con fuerza a ella.

Gaz tomó un video juego que tenía en el buró, y tal vez fue el sonido del mismo, lo que llamó la atención de Dix, que intentó quitárselo.

-¿quieres jugar? – dijo la chica, mientras le pasaba el juego a su sobrino, quien empezó a mover los botones. Minutos más tarde, el niño se durmió.

Al pasar el tiempo, Gaz se dio cuenta de que a Dix le llamaban mucho la atención los ruidos fuertes de explosiones, aunque al principio lo asustaban, pero conforme crecía, parecía querer escucharlos, como si al hacerlo, recordara algo…

-Tía, aquí está tu helado – dijo el niño con la copa de helado.

-Gracias, cielo, -

-Tía…-

-Si, Dix…-

-¿Estoy castigado? – dijo el niño levantando un poco el rostro.

Gaz frunció el ceño, pero miró el rostro de su sobrino, y no pudo permanecer así, de todo el universo, Dix era el único que la hacía sonreír.

-Solo prométeme que no volverás a volar nada en la escuela – dijo Gaz comiendo su helado, su sobrino sonrió.

Continuará...

_**GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	3. LOS NUEVOS VECINOS

**mi más reciente fic, les advierto, no esperen mucho, no estoy muy inspirada, pero es muy a mi estilo familiero y cómico.**

**solo aclaro que ZIM, DIB, SKOODGE, GAZ, MEMBRANA, IRKENS Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE LA SERIE SON PROPIEDAD DE JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON**

**NIZ, VIVIAN, ZID Y DIX SON PROPIEDAD DE ELDAR LISSWEN SARITHIEL. (ah, de Misuzu-chan)SI LO PUSE MAL, AL RATO LO CORRIJO nunca me pego el nombre!**

* * *

><p>Los nuevos Vecinos.<p>

-¡No quiero, tía, por favor! – lloriqueaba Dix agarrado de la puerta del hospital, mientras su tía lo jalaba al interior.

-Te vas… a quedar… conmigo…. Te vas… a quedar…. En el cuarto de descanso… mientras…. Yo….. mientras yo intento terminar mi jornada en paz….-

-¡no quiero, no quiero, no quiero! Quiero ir a casa, te puedo esperar allá viendo la televisión…-

-No quiero dejarte solo, Dix, aquí puedes ver la televisión en el cuarto de descanso, obedece y entra –

-¡No quiero, no quiero!-

-Dix, hay dos formas de que entres al hospital, una: es que entres como mi sobrino solo de visita y te quedes en el cuarto de descanso, o dos: que entres como paciente de urgencias! –

Cualquiera hubiera salido ante la amenaza de Gazlene Membrana, cualquiera, excepto Dix.

-¿Y si escojo la segunda opción? – Dix entornó los ojos, sabía que su tía jamás le haría daño, y Gaz sabía que su sobrino no le temía, y solo se limitó a suspirar.

-Dix, no quiero dejarte solo en casa – sentenció Gaz.

-Pero tu me dijiste que tú y mi papi se quedaban solitos en casa desde que eran pequeñitos, y no les pasaba nada- insistió esperanzado el niño – además, no me quiero quedar aquí todos los días que dure mi suspensión…-

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de volar la cocina, y tu papá y yo no nos quedábamos solos, nos quedábamos uno con el otro, y deja de insistir y entra conmigo.-

-Tía…- gimió el niño.

Gaz miró el semblante de su sobrino y no pudo decirle que no. Sabía que el niño se aburría demasiado en su trabajo, y si se aburría, causaría uno de sus acostumbrados desastres, y temía perder su puesto como interna en ese hospital.

-Está bien, solo… solo déjame entrar a avisar que ya regresé, y arreglar un par de cosas, y luego te llevo a casa, al fin ya estás grande, y no me voy a tardar mucho. Pero prométeme que te vas a quedar en casa-

El niño asintió fervientemente. Pero Gaz tenia sus dudas.

-Y no le vas a abrir a nadie…. Y no vas a causar problemas y…- Gaz parecía nerviosa.

-Te prometo portarme bien, Tía, pero no me dejes aquí, es muy aburrido, y tu compañero Torque me cae mal, siempre diciéndome "Hombrecito" o "Vamos a jugar futbol" o "Hombre de la casa" es un idiota.-

-Si, Torque es un imbécil, solo déjame arreglar algo, y nos vamos, cielo.-

Dix obedeció a su tía, y entró al hospital, cuando lo vieron llegar, varias enfermeras dejaron caer las charolas que traían en manos, otros se recargaron en las orillas del pasillo, y algunos salieron corriendo despavoridos, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma.

Dix sonrió satisfecho, así que esas personas realmente lo recordaban.

Sin embargo, un adulto con algunas vendas y con una pierna enyesada, se acercó caminando con muletas, parecía ignorar el hecho de que la chica que estaba con el niño lo hubiera dejado en ese estado. El hombre se acercó al niño.

-Hola, "hombrecito" ¿Cómo está el "hombre de la casa"? veo que hiciste una de tus acostumbradas diabluras en la escuela, espero que tu tía no sea demasiado severa contigo y te deje ir a jugar futbol, ¿qué dices? Solo tú y yo- Torque golpeó suavemente el brazo del niño, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Déjalo en paz, Torque, no ha tenido un buen día. Solo voy a hablar con el director y regreso, Dix, espérame en el cuarto de descanso.- Gaz parecía enfadada, Dix la miró marcharse mientras Torque se quedaba con él.

-Claro, deja que tu tía se vaya, ¿Te gustaría tener una charla de hombre a hombre? –dijo Torque luciendo amistoso.

-claro, ¿Dónde está el otro? – dijo Dix mirando hacia otro lado, dejando a Torque algo confundido, cosa que el niño aprovechó para irse al cuarto que usaban algunos doctores para descansar, sobre todo en las jornadas nocturnas.

Una hora después, Gaz salía del hospital, llevando de la mano a su sobrino, quien lucía feliz. Gaz llegó al estacionamiento, sin notar a un hombre que llevaba a un niño de diez años al servicio médico. El hombre la miró sorprendido, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Gaz? – pensó.

Dib y Zim habían estado viajando por mucho tiempo por el espacio, y a pesar de que ese era un sueño de Dib, la verdad ya se le hacía cansado, deseaba establecerse en algún planeta para cuidar a sus hijos, tomando en cuenta de que la salud de Zid no era del todo maravillosa. El niño se enfermaba a menudo.

Estaban muy cerca de La Tierra, y decidieron llegar ahí para abastecerse de algunas provisiones y aprovechar que algún médico humano revisara al niño. Llegaron a la ciudad donde vivían Zim y Dib, con algo de temor, no quería que su padre los viera y tuvieran algún problema. Pero Zim insistió que no pasaría nada, que él no lo permitiría, así que hicieron una identificación falsa para Dib, haciéndose llamar David Forest, a Zid le dejaron el mismo nombre, después de todo, Membrana padre no lo conocía.

Zid fue con su papá Dib al hospital, mientras Zim se quedaba con Vivian y Niz en el mismo terreno donde había tenido su base hace muchos años, cuando llegó a la tierra por primera vez.

Dib consiguió un viejo automóvil en un deshuesadero de la ciudad, donde con ayuda de Zim lograron adaptarlo y hacerlo bastante bueno, parecía un auto salido de agencia, Dib llegó al hospital y se estacionó, cuando bajó del auto, seguido de Zid, miró a alguien muy familiar cerca de él, con un pequeño de unos siete años subiendo a un auto color negro.

-¿Gaz? – pensó en voz alta.

-¿La conoces, papá? – preguntó Zid, mirando la cara de su padre.

-Es mi hermana, de la que te he hablado – dijo Dib.

-¿Vas a ir a saludarla? – preguntó con curiosidad el niño.

-No lo creo, además, recuerda que estoy usando otro nombre, solo nos quedaremos un par de días aquí, y nos iremos.- dijo Dib con un nudo en la garganta.

-Tiene un hijo, al parecer – dijo Zid que había notado que Gaz iba con un niño.

-Si, y es curioso como actúan los genes, ese niño creo que se parece un poco… ¿A mi? Afortunadamente ninguno de ustedes salió con el cabello morado, como ella – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Morado? – Zid hizo mala cara de imaginarse con su cabello morado.

-No me hagas caso, hijo, vamos con el doctor.-

Después de un millón de recomendaciones más, Gaz dejó a su sobrino en casa, recordándole que le marcara al celular si necesitaba cualquier cosa. Dix estaba feliz, y vio a su tía alejarse, sabiendo que tenía la casa entera para él.

Dix sabía que la recámara donde dormía había pertenecido a su padre, Dib. Su tía le había dicho que su padre había muerto hace muchos años, y que lo habían dejado a su cuidado. No le había dado más explicaciones, y él no las había pedido.

Pero ese día, Dix comenzó a husmear en la casa y subió al desván, donde encontró algo que llamó mucho su atención: un telescopio.

Dix lo tomó y subió al techo con cuidado y estuvo viendo las estrellas, luego se aburrió y comenzó a ver a las casas de los vecinos, muerto de risa al ver a uno de sus compañeros bailando en su cuarto y cantando con un cepillo. Luego miró a otros niños jugando, y luego a un par de adolescentes dándose besos y abrazandose atrás de su casa, Dix hizo mueca de asco y giró el telescopio, cuando vio una casa verde brillante, y vio a una niña afuera. Sintió mucha curiosidad, pensó que era la niña más bonita que había visto, y lo raro era que en cierta forma, se parecía un poco a él. Nunca la había visto en la escuela, y decidió ir a averiguar quien era.

Salió de su casa a pesar de que su tía se lo había prohibido, pero debía saber más de esa niña. Caminó y cuando llegó, la niña estaba afuera, mirando hacia la calle, Dix se acercó temeroso, y la niña lo vio sorprendida.

-Wow, oye, te pareces a mi papá – dijo la niña sonriendo, parecía amable, y Dix sonrió.

-¿Eres nueva en el vecindario? Nunca te había visto por aquí- dijo el niño de manera amable.

-Eh, si, eso creo, acabamos de llegar, me llamo Vivian, ¿Y tú? – dijo la niña.

Dix iba a responder, cuando escuchó algo que venía de la casa. Otro chico salía de ella, y cuando Dix lo vio se rió bastante divertido.

-El es mi hermano, Niz, - dijo Vivian.

-Es verde – dijo Dix sonriendo.

De pronto, Dix miró hacia dentro de la casa, Niz había dejado la puerta abierta, y Dix vio que había un adulto dentro, y que éste era verde, igual que Niz, además de que vio que sacaba algo de su espalda, de una especie de mochila, parecían las patas de una araña, y el hombre se elevó un poco hasta perderse de vista. Dix retrocedió asustado, y luego vio una maleta, donde estaba un extraño símbolo, no sabía porqué, pero ese símbolo le daba miedo.

-¿Oye, niño, estás bien? – preguntó Vivian viendo como el niño se ponía pálido.

-Vivian, no debemos estar afuera, papá Zim se va a enojar.- dijo Niz jalando a Vivian.

-Niz, Vivian, Krha' sha ot met nau kun – dijo el hombre hablando en lengua extraña. – entren ahora a la casa-

Dix recordaba ese lenguaje, y sentía escalofríos, antes de que hiciera algo más, Vivian se acercó y tomó su mano.

-Niño…- dijo suavemente. Pero Dix soltó su mano y salió corriendo.

Zim había salido, y vio al niño y se quedó sorprendido de lo mucho que se parecía a Dib, su corazón le dolía al recordar a su pequeño Dix, pero el niño salió corriendo asustado, sin dejarle decir nada.

Dix llegó a su casa temblando, no sabía porqué había sentido tanto miedo. Recordó el celular y decidió llamar a su tía, pero estaba muy asustado, y el teléfono se le cayó de las manos, pero en ese momento, Gaz venía llegando a casa.

-Dix, ya llegué, traje pizza, ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Gaz, cuando vio a su sobrino corriendo totalmente asustado.

-Tía….tia…. los vi…. Eran… eran… - Dix estaba agitado y temblaba, Gaz nunca lo había visto así.

-Tranquilo, ¿Qué viste?- dijo la chica dejando la pizza sobre la mesa.

-Eran verdes,… con ojos rojos… tenían mochilas de metal en la espalda de donde… de donde salían algo como patas de araña… y había un símbolo… y hablaban raro… tía, me dio mucho miedo…- Dix respiraba agitado. Gaz sacó un lapiz y una hoja de papel de un buró y se lo dio a Dix. No es que el hecho de que la descripción de su sobrino no le bastara, solo quería estar segura de lo que había visto.

-Dibujame el símbolo, dime como era –

Dix dibujó el símbolo que había visto, y Gaz se llevó las manos a la boca: no podía estar equivocada, era el símbolo irken, ¿Qué podían estar buscando esos malditos en la tierra? Esos bastardos mataron a su hermano y a su familia, si se enteraban que uno de los hijos de Zim había sobrevivido…

-Dix, quédate aquí, cielo, nadie te va a hacer daño.- Gaz se asomó por la ventana. La chica ruda jamás en toda su vida había temido a nada, excepto ahora, que estaba aterrada ante la posibilidad de perder a su pequeño Dix…..

_**GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	4. LA HUIDA

**mi más reciente fic, les advierto, no esperen mucho, no estoy muy inspirada, pero es muy a mi estilo familiero y cómico.**

**solo aclaro que ZIM, DIB, SKOODGE, GAZ, MEMBRANA, IRKENS Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE LA SERIE SON PROPIEDAD DE JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON**

**NIZ, VIVIAN, ZID Y DIX SON PROPIEDAD DE ELDAR LISSWEN SARITHIEL. (ah, de Misuzu-chan)SI LO PUSE MAL, AL RATO LO CORRIJO nunca me pego el nombre!**

* * *

><p>Gaz miraba temblando por la ventana de la cocina, guardando algo de comida, mientra Dix guardaba algo de ropa en un par de maletas apresuradamente.<p>

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte, pues no quería que Dix la viera llorar, jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero sabía que lo que estaba pasando se salía de su alcance. Después de revisar varios sitios donde guardaba cosas de valor, decidió subir a buscar a su sobrino para irse, estaba desesperada y no sabía porqué estaba tardando tanto.  
>+++++<p>

Dix pensó que su tía estaba sobre reaccionando, si bien era raro ver a unos hombres de color verde con tentáculos metálicos saliendo de su espalda, pensaba que había visto algo similar en algún sitio.

Recordó haber visto un cuaderno en su visita al desván, era un diario de investigación que había pertenecido a su padre, él lo había tomado y guardado debajo de la cama. Dix lo sacó y vio el dibujo de un hombre elevado con un dispositivo que parecía patas arácnidas.

Su tía le había dicho una vez que a su papá le gustaba estudiar sobre cosas paranormales, cosas que no todos podían ver, que muchos le habían dicho que estaba loco, incluyendo su abuelo y ella, pero que su padre había sido alguien muy inteligente, que se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Su papá había sido tratado como loco por ver estos seres, nadie le había creído, pero él sabía donde estaban, pensó que si le mostraba al mundo la existencia de esos seres, limpiaría el nombre de su padre, y salió por la ventana con el diario de su padre.  
>++++<p>

Dib llegó a la improvisada casa que Zim había dispuesto. Zid entró con el y se recostó en el pequeño sofá. Venía algo molesto, en la clínica lo habían inyectado para las alergias y le habían hecho pruebas de sangre. Además de darle una montaña de medicamentos. Pero valía la pena, si en esos momentos su padre Zim estaba a su lado reconfortándolo cariñosamente.

-Mi pobre smeet, lo bueno es que ya estás mejor – dijo Zim.

-¿Sabes a quien vimos, Zim? A Gaz, al parecer tiene un hijo.- dijo Dib recostándose bastante cansado.

-Si, y se parece mucho a Papi-Dib, - dijo Zid- papi-Dib dice que es por los genes.-

-Eso lo explica – dijo Zim pensativo.

-¿Qué cosa? – Dib lo miró extrañado.

-Esta tarde, vi un niño que se parecía mucho a ti, estaba charlando con Vivian, pero cuando salí corrió, por un momento, pensé que sería…-

-Zim…- Dib vio a su pareja, el rostro de Zim nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde la tragedia.

-Es que tiene la misma edad que tendría él…- Zim sentía que no podía ni siquiera decir el nombre de su niño.

Dib se sentó cerca de él y Zim recargó su rostro en el hombro de Dib. Zid los miró molesto.

-Si van a comenzar con sus cosas raras yo mejor me voy…

Dix caminaba decidido con el diario de su padre en las manos. Cuando se acercó a la rara construcción, pudo ver que la niña estaba afuera de nuevo. No estaba el otro chico, pero no importaba. Vivian lo vio y salió a verlo, aunque se detuvo al ver la cara seria de Dix.

-¡Hola, volviste! – Vivian miró el semblante de Dix y se preocupó.- ¿Pasa algo malo? –

-¿De donde vienen? ¿Son extraterrestres, cierto? – dijo Dix viendo a Vivian, la niña no le contestó. Dix le lanzó el diario con fuerza. -¡Son extraterrestres! Mi padre sabía de ustedes, pero nunca le creyeron, yo voy a demostrar que ustedes son aliens –

Vivian retrocedió asustada. Y miró el diario.

Había dibujos de varios tipos, y uno llamó particularmente su atención, era un irken, muy familiar, era un dibujo muy bien hecho, y tenía una flecha que lo señalaba, al inicio de la flecha decía "Zim".

-¿De donde… de donde sacaste esto? – dijo Vivian impresionada.

-No importa, lo que importa es que tu y tu familia son extraterrestres, y voy a llamar a todo el mundo y les voy a decir que lo son, si a mi padre nunca le creyeron, yo me voy a encargar de que a mi si me crean.-

Al decir esto, empujó ligeramente a Vivian. En ese momento, Niz salió y vio la escena del niño agrediendo a su hermana.

-Oye, déjala – Niz empujó con demasiada fuerza a Dix, que cayó de espaldas.  
>+++++<p>

Mientras, Gaz había subido a ver porqué tardaba tanto su sobrino, y cuando llegó a su cuarto y no lo encontró tuvo un mal presentimiento. Las maletas estaban listas, así que las tomó y bajó a la cochera, y luego de cerrar rápidamente la puerta, subió a su auto y fue a buscarlo al lugar donde había vivido Zim.

Había cargado un par de pistolas con agua, sabiendo que eso dañaba a los irken, cuando vio adelante algo que la dejó helada: era un chico irken junto a una niña de pelo negro, el chico había empujado a Dix y parecía que iba a atacarlo.

-¡Déjalo, alienígena! – gritó Gaz saliendo de su auto con una pistola de agua, la cual le disparó al chico, quien solo se cubrió el rostro al no saber qué le lanzaba la mujer.

-¡Tía Gaz!- Dix fue levantado bruscamente por Gaz, que miraba con odio a Vivian y su hermano.

Niz sintió el frío líquido y miró a la mujer, estaba extrañado, ¿Acaso no sabía que sus papás habían diseñado un suero que le inyectaban y lo protegía del agua? Miró confundido a Vivian, pero la mujer ya había tomado a Dix y lo había subido en su auto, para después salir a toda prisa.

-Tía, ¿Por qué le lanzaste agua? Eso no le hizo nada – Dix miraba a su tía. Gaz no le respondió, solo miraba por el retrovisor.

-parece que nadie nos sigue.- dijo Gaz disminuyendo la velocidad. Había tomado un camino rural con la esperanza de que ninguna patrulla los siguiera.

-No nos siguen, tía, ellos…- Dix recordó el diario de su padre, que le había dado a la chica. - ¡El diario de mi papá! ¡Tía, debemos volver! ¡Olvidé el diario de mi papá!-

El niño estaba realmente angustiado, pero Gaz salió del camino, apagó el auto y bajó dando fuertes pisadas, para ir hacia la puerta del pasajero y sacar a Dix, mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – le gruñó, Dix conocía el carácter de su tía y sabía que todo el que la conocía le temía, pero él no le tenía miedo, hasta ahora.

-¿Hacer qué? – dijo el niño asustado.

-¡No vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo de esa manera, Dix! – le gritó Gaz mientras lo sacudía con fuerza y apretada los antebrazos del niño, dejando marcas -¿Sabes qué pasaría si te pierdo, Dix? ¡Mírame! ¿Lo sabes? ¡Me volvería loca de dolor! ¡No soportaría un segundo la vida sin ti! ¡Me moriría, Dix, me moriría!-

Gaz derramaba lágrimas ardientes sin dejar de sacudir a su sobrino, Dix estaba asustado y también arrepentido de haber salido de la casa, no solo por la forma en que su tía estrujaba sus brazos, sino porque notaba que la había hecho sufrir mucho.

-Perdóname, Tía – dijo el niño llorando incontrolablemente.

Gaz notó que le hacía daño al niño y dejó de apretar los brazos de Dix, para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo sin dejar de abrazar a Dix.

-Te quiero…-dijo Gaz, consciente de que esas simples palabras jamás se las había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre, pero sentía que le salían desde el fondo de su corazón.  
>++++<p>

Dib escuchó ruido cercano, y se preocupó.

-¿Dónde están Viv y Niz? – Preguntó Dib algo preocupado cuando escuchó algunos gritos y el sonido de un automóvil partiendo a toda velocidad.

Zim y Dib salieron a toda prisa asustados, viendo a Vivian y a Niz parados en la acera, Niz estaba empapado, pero gracias a un suero que sus padres habían creado y creaba un protector en su piel, el agua no les hacía ningún daño.

Algo que llamó la atención fue definitivamente un libro que Vivian tenía en brazos.

-¿Vivian, Niz, están bien? – dijo Dib preocupado, sin quitar la vista del libro que Vivian sostenía.

-Les dije que se quedaran dentro de la casa, ¿Dé qué manera van a obedecer ustedes dos? – Zim si parecía molesto.

-Vivian, ¿De donde sacaste esto? – dijo Dib señalando el libro.

-Ese niño me lo dio, dijo que eramos extraterrestres, que el libro era de su papá y que su papá toda su vida había tratado de demostrar que los extraterrestres eran reales.-

Dib se estremeció.

-¿Cuál niño? – preguntó Zim.

-El que habíamos visto, el que se parece a papá Dib- dijo Niz, sacudiendo su mano, venía con una mujer de cabello morado, le dijo Tía Gaz.

-¿Tía Gaz? – Dib suspiró. ¿Entonces no era hijo de Gaz? ¿Y porqué le decía "tía" si Dib era el único hermano que tenía?, y ¿Por qué dijo que el diario era de su padre, si era SU DIARIO? La prueba era que en la parte de atrás decía:

_"PROPIEDAD DE DIB MEMBRANA"_ con su puño y letra.

Dib miró el lugar, sorprendido de lo que vio:

Debajo de su nombre estaba escrito:

_AHORA ESTE LIBRO ES PROPIEDAD DE DIX MEMBRANA, HIJO DE DIB MEMBRANA._


	5. CHARLA DE VIEJOS AMIGOS

**mi más reciente fic, les advierto, no esperen mucho, no estoy muy inspirada, pero es muy a mi estilo familiero y cómico.**

**solo aclaro que ZIM, DIB, SKOODGE, GAZ, MEMBRANA, IRKENS Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE LA SERIE SON PROPIEDAD DE JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON**

**NIZ, VIVIAN, ZID Y DIX SON PROPIEDAD DE ELDAR LISSWEN SARITHIEL. (ah, de Misuzu-chan)SI LO PUSE MAL, AL RATO LO CORRIJO nunca me pego el nombre!**

* * *

><p>Dib analizaba el viejo diario, ¡Por Júpiter! Jamás pensó que volvería a verlo. En él había dibujado algunos duendes, una bruja, un Yeti, y luego, más del ochenta por ciento del diario, eran dibujos y fotografías de Zim.<p>

Incluso, casi al final, Dib había sentido un raro impulso de dibujarse él mismo, de pie, con una flecha señalándolo y mostrando su nombre, mientras que tenía a Zim atado en una mesa de autopsias. Ese dibujo nunca se lo había mostrado a Zim, e incluso ahora temía por la forma en que podría reaccionar su pareja si veía el dibujo. Buscó la pagina donde había hecho ese trabajo, y encontró ese dibujo, se sorprendió al ver que alguien había agregado a su nombre entre paréntesis la palabra "PAPÁ", además del dibujo de un niño sujetando su mano, y sobre ese niño una flecha que decía: Dix.

Dix,… era demasiada coincidencia… pero… era imposible…

-Dix… Dix murió en Vectra 7 hace seis años, es imposible que esté aquí – Dib levantó la mirada, estaba muy confundido. Zim también pensaba en esa situación. Él mismo había visto la cobija manchada de sangre de su Smeet, él había visto con sus propios ojos la guardería destruida. Pero entonces, ¿Quién era ese niño que decía llamarse Dix y ser hijo de Dib? No cabe duda que el destino era un jodido bastardo con ellos por jugarles esa broma cruel.

Niz, Vivian y Zid miraban la escena de sus padres desde la escalera. Parecían muy consternados.

-¿Tú quien crees que sea ese niño? – preguntó Vivian.

-No tengo idea, pero dice que se llama Dix y que es hijo de mi papi Dib.- Niz se rascó la cabeza.- tal vez mi papá viajó a la tierra solo hace siete años y tuvo otro hijo.-

-No digas eso, Niz, ¡qué tontería! – dijo Vivian molesta – además, papá Dib no nos ha dejado en ningún momento. Y ese niño, se llama Dix, como nuestro hermanito que murió, ¿Demasiada coincidencia, no crees? –

-¿Entonces quien es ese niño?- dijo Niz retando a su hermana.

-¿Un fantasma? – dijo Zid, entrando de repente en la conversación. Sus hermanos mayores lo miraron con molestia.

-Ya me extrañaba que el enano no saliera con una de sus tonterías…- Niz entornó los ojos, pero su padre Zim lo escuchó, el irken tenía demasiado afinado el canal auditivo.

-¡NIZ! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿CUANTAS VECES TE VOY A DECIR QUE NO LE DIGAS "ENANO" A TU HERMANO!-

Si había algo que Zim odiaba, es que le dijeran a cualquiera de sus hijos cosas como "enano" o "chaparro".

-¡SUBAN A SU HABITACION ANTES DE QUE VAYA A SUBIRLOS A LA FUERZA! – les gruñó el irken molesto.

Los niños subieron malhumorados.

-No te desquites con ellos, - le reprendió Dib.

-No me desquito, es solo que… - Zim se quedó pensativo, odiaba cuando Dib tenía razón.

Dib comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Zim, su esposo estaba demasiado tenso, igual que él, y sabía que a Zim le encantaban los detalles cariñosos, aunque fuera demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

-¡Gaz! – dijo de pronto Dib dejando de tocar la espalda de Zim.

-¡Pervertido! ¿Me llamaste como tu hermana? – gruñó Zim, molesto por haber dejado de recibir las atenciones de Dib.

-¿Qué…? ¡Nooo! – Dib hizo una mueca de asco. – pero el niño se fue con Gaz, ella debe saber algo, ¿No crees? –

-¿Quieres ir a tu casa? – Zim miró preocupado a Dib - ¿Y si te encuentras con tu padre? ¿No crees que habría problemas? – dijo Zim preocupado.

-No pienso estar escondiéndome de mi padre, ya no tengo dieciséis, ya no puede hacerme nada, además, tal vez esté como toda su vida en el laboratorio, o tal vez haya cambiado, y quiera conocer a sus nietos. Como sea, no lo voy a buscar a él, voy a buscar a Gaz. Ella se portó muy bien conmigo esa noche, te lo dije, y tal vez ella quiera conocer a sus otros sobrinos.-

Dib debía admitir que decir "otros" sobrinos sonaba raro, pues definitivamente, si Dix era sobrino de Gaz, solo podía serlo si era hijo de Dib, a menos que su padre hubiera tenido una familia oculta en algun lado, y si era así, entonces ¿porqué el niño decía que Dib Membrana era su padre? Entre más pronto aclararan esa situación, mejor.

-Está bien, vamos, pero ahora ya es muy tarde, creo que iremos mañana a primera hora, Dib-mono- dijo Zim, recargándose en el sofá.

-Tienes razón… Oye, ¿Esta es la misma casa en la que vivías, cierto? – dijo Dib acariciando el pecho de Zim con ternura.

-Si, es la misma semilla que utilicé esa vez, y luego quité cuando nos fuimos, me gustaba mucho este lugar, por eso la conservé, además, no tenía ganas de dibujar otra casa – dijo Zim dejándose llevar por las caricias de Dib, que ahora besaba su cuello.- solo agregué dos habitaciones arriba, una para Viv y otra para Niz y Zid-

-¿La tuya sigue aquí abajo, tras el laboratorio? – dijo Dib mientras chupaba una antena de Zim.

-Lo recuerdas bien, humano – dijo Zim dejándose llevar por la sensación.

-Fue donde tú y yo hicimos el amor la primera vez, ¿Recuerdas? – dijo Dib llevando su mano más abajo, recorriendo el vientre de Zim, disfrutando al sentir que se estremecía.

-Nunca lo olvidaría.- dijo Zim besando a Dib apasionadamente en los labios.

-¿Qué dices si vamos y recordamos viejos tiempos? –dijo Dib dejando de besar a Zim unos segundos.

Zim se levantó, se quitó la camisa y se la arrojó a Dib en la cara.

-Digo que me alcances allá si puedes, Dib-bestia- dijo Zim antes de empezar a correr a su antigua recámara, seguido de cerca de Dib, el cual lo atrapó una vez que estuvieron dentro y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa con desesperación.

Gaz seguía conduciendo, no sabía exactamente a donde ir, pensaba que alejarse de su casa era la única forma de escapar de esos malditos aliens. Siempre temió que vinieran a terminar el trabajo, estaba segura de que no se conformarían con matar a su hermano y a su familia, se encargarían de no dejar uno solo de los hijos de Zim con vida. Y si ese irken, Skoodge, había dado con ella, lo más seguro es que tarde o temprano los demás también pudieran encontrarlos.

Era casi media noche cuando encontraron un pequeño motel en una zona rural que pareciera decente. Después de pagar al encargado, llegaron a una pequeña habitación. Pidieron algo del servicio a cuartos, un par de sándwiches y unas sodas, y luego de obligar a Dix a bañarse, el niño se quedó dormido profundamente en la cama.

Gaz permaneció despierta, pidió una jarra de café negro y se sentó junto a la puerta, con una pistola de agua y su viejo bate de baseball. No importa si era irken o humano, ningún ser iba a entrar a esa habitación.

Pensó en Tak, ella parecía fiel al imperio, y si la irken femenina iba a buscarla. Fuera quien fuera a buscar a Dix, ella no se los iba a dar.

Se preguntaba donde estarían en estos momentos Tak y Skoodge, en qué lejano rincón del universo podrían encontrarse.

Tak despertó bastante adolorida. Su cuerpo aún no terminaba de sanar, pero recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido. Había sido atacada por un escuadrón. Todo porque corría el rumor de haber ayudado a Zim y su familia.

Esa tarde había sido aprehendida bajo las órdenes del comandante Zen. Encerrada en una prisión, esperaba lo peor, sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Esa tarde ese maldito canalla de Zen, la habia ido a visitar, con su sonrisa cínica, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Voy a matarte, Tak, no tienes escapatoria, claro, que si te portas un "poquito" cariñosa conmigo, tal vez te mate de forma rápida y con el menos dolor posible, ¿Qué dices? Es un desperdicio que una belleza como tú sea una traidora y haya que matarla –

Mientras hablaba, comenzó a acariciar bruscamente el cuerpo de la irken, mientras ella trataba de evitar a toda costa lo que se avecinaba.

Finalmente, Zen venció. El pak de Tak estaba con la carga más baja, y por si fuera poco ella no había comido en días, y Zen era mucho más alto y fuerte.

Una vez que hizo lo que quiso con ella, salió de la celda, ordenando a uno de sus soldados que programara la ejecución de la traidora.

Tak sintió nauseas de recordar a Zen manoseándola y besándola en todo el cuerpo, y se levantó justo a tiempo para vomitar atrás de unas rocas, mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar.

Fue cuando reparó en que estaba en lo que parecía un pequeño asteroide. Alguien le había colocado en una bolsa de dormir, junto a una fogata de piedras solares, le habían cambiado la ropa por un uniforme que le quedaba un poco grande. Tenía la vista borrosa pero pudo ver un voot cruiser muy anticuado y al parecer algo maltratado.

Se incorporó un poco, para ver a una unidad SYR cerca de ella, llevándole una poop soda, y algunos snacks.

-Debes comer un poco, aún no termino de reparar tu pak –

Tak escuchó esa voz familiar y se asustó. Giró y vio a un irken conocido, solo que parecía bastante más alto de lo que recordaba. También tenía algunas cicatrices en su rostro, pero no había duda de a quien pertenecía esa mirada siempre bonachona.

-¿Skoodge, como… que…. Donde estamos? – Tak no sabía que preguntar, estaba feliz de ver un rostro conocido, y entonces reparó en las palabras de Skoodge, "aún no termino de reparar tu pak – Tak giró su cabeza todo lo que pudo.

-Mi pak… ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le pasó? – Tak sonaba angustiada, pero Skoodge solo le mostró que lo tenía él y le estaba reparando algunos daños. Cuando terminó le pasó el pak a Tak, quien se sintió mejor al tenerlo.

-¿Por qué te tenían ahí, Tak? - preguntó Skoodge después de un rato. Tak pensó en decirle que no era asunto suyo, pero Skoodge también era un fugitivo, aunque no sabía porqué.

-Me acusan de traición por… por ayudar a Zim- dijo con voz temblorosa – No valieron de nada mis triunfos para el imperio, solo… solo me condenaron y ya –

-Igual a mi, primero, después de tantos años, me degradaron a soldado y me pusieron en el escuadrón de Tragg, ese bastardo –

-¿Es terrible lo que le hicieron a Zim en Vectra 7, no crees? – dijo Tak.

La irken recordaba haber encontrado a Zim y su familia hacia un par de meses, se ayudaron mutuamente, ya que el voot de Tak estaba en terribles condiciones, y Zim le ayudó a conseguir una nave nueva. Por su parte, Tak también ayudó en las reparaciones del Voot de Zim, dejándole usar las partes de su nave que aun sirvieran. Zim esa vez le contó que habían perdido a uno de sus hijos en Vectra 7 a manos del imperio.

Pero Skoodge escuchó a Tak, y pensó que se refería a que Zim había muerto junto con toda su familia, a excepción del bebé que él habia salvado.

-Si, terrible, Zim no merecía eso – dijo cabizbajo Skoodge.-Zim no era tan malo, solo quería reconocimiento.-

-Creo que nunca se recuperará de eso – dijo Tak solemne –

Skoodge la miró extrañado, pero pensó que era alguna falla en su pak al decir algo tan incoherente.

-Eh, supongo que no, no se puede reponer de… "eso" –

-Espero volver a verlo algún día – dijo la chica mirando a otro lado, Skoodge ahora si estaba seguro de que el pak de Tak no funcionaba tan bien.

-Eh, si, claro, me imagino que te refieres al hecho de cuando nuestros pak dejen de funcionar y eso, y nos llegue el momento de morir, cuando la escencia de un irken trasciende y …-Skoodge parecía nervioso, ya que no creía mucho en la existencia después de la muerte, aunque muchos irkens hablaran de ello.

-A mi me gustaría verlo antes de eso – dijo Tak un poco enfadada.

-¿Su fantasma o algo así? – Skoodge miró extrañado a Tak – creo que mejor me pasas tu pak, creo que voy a revisarlo de nuevo.-

-Su fantasma no, idiota, a él, en persona, Skoodge, ¿te sientes bien? – Tak pensó que Skoodge estaba loco.

-¿Cómo puedes verlo en persona, si Zim está muerto? – dijo Skoodge. Tak se sorprendió.

-¿Zim murió…? – dijo en un susurro.

-Si, hace seis años, en Vectra 7 – dijo Skoodge, pensando que Tak no lo sabía, aunque acababa de mencionar la tragedia de Zim en dicho planeta.

-¿Seis años? Vi a Zim hace unos meses cerca del sistema solar del humano, ellos escaparon de Vectra 7, pero su hijo menor no, al pequeño lo mataron en la guardería de ese planeta.-

Skoodge se fue de espaldas al escuchar a Tak. Parecía que no podía respirar.

-¡Zim…. Está vivo! – dijo Skoodge sorprendido.

-Si, al que mataron fue al bebé…- dijo Tak.

-No lo mataron.- dijo Skoodge tembloroso.

-Claro que si, Zim vio el lugar destrozado y la cobija del niño llena de sangre –

Skoodge recordó el acontecimiento, aunque nunca lo había olvidado.

-Yo estaba ahí, Tak, no lo mataron – dijo Skoodge mirando a la irken, que lo veía como si hubiera perdido la razón. – La cobija la tomó la directora del lugar, a ella le dispararon y manchó la cobija con su sangre.-

-Pero el lugar estaba en ruinas, Skoodge, Zim me lo dijo – dijo Tak llevando sus pinzas a la boca.

-Pero yo estaba ahí, Tak, -repitió Skoodge desesperado - Tragg ordenó que me trajera al niño para matarlo enfrente de su padre. Pero lo saqué de los calabozos, y cuando iba a llevarlo con sus padres, me llegó la información de que Zim había muerto.- dijo Skoodge respirando con dificultad.

-¿Skoodge, qué hiciste con el niño? – Tak miró al irken enfrente de ella. Sabía que si Skoodge había salvado al niño, no lo iba a lastimar, y si no lo tenía con él, Skoodge debía haberlo dejado en un lugar seguro.

-Lo llevé a La Tierra, con la familia del humano, el que es pareja de Zim… la hermana del humano Dib se quedó con el niño.-

-Debemos encontrar a Zim y decirle – dijo Tak, le emocionaba la sensación de ser portadora de una noticia que podía hacer feliz a Zim y su familia.

-Pero yo no sé donde está Zim, Tak – dijo Skoodge, - y su pak está desconectado del cerebro de control hace mucho, igual que los nuestros, tardaríamos siglos en encontrarlo.-

-Zim dijo que buscaría un planeta donde establecerse con el humano Dib y su familia, y que irian a La Tierra para abastecerse de provisiones.- dijo Tak recordando las palabras de Zim. Él la había invitado a ir a la Tierra, pero Tak era muy orgullosa y le dijo que ella estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, que buscaría qué hacer por su cuenta.

-Tal vez se encuentren – dijo Skoodge.

-Pero tal vez ni se reconozcan, Skoodge, Zim estaba demasiado afligido, debe saber que su hijo está vivo-

-Yo…. Yo le dije a la hermana del humano que éste habia muerto con toda su familia.-

-Entonces está decidido, iremos a la tierra para aclarar esta situación.-

-Está bien, Tak, - Skoodge puso su mano en el hombro de Tak, y por un segundo, ella se quedó quieta. Luego recordó a Zen y sintió asco, y de un manotazo, retiró la mano de Skoodge. El irken la miró confundido.

-Solo… no me toques, quieres – ordenó Tak, aunque Skoodge no noto furia, sino un profundo dolor.

-Está bien, pero debemos irnos ya,- dijo Skoodge – Chipz, vámonos –

El robot hizo un saludo y caminó hacia su dueño, pero antes de llegar, detectó una presencia cercana, parecía de origen irken, sin embargo, sus sistemas se confundían con regularidad últimamente, después de una batalla donde había sufrido algunos daños, así que ignoró la señal y subió a la nave, sin saber que un robot espía irken había escuchado la conversación de Skoodge y Tak.

Mientras, en una nave cercana, Zen había escuchado todo junto con su equipo gracias al

robot espía que habían usado para buscar a Skoodge.

-Señor, están despegando del asteroide, están a dos mil años luz de aquí, ¿los seguimos?- el soldado hizo un saludo militar.

-No, soldado, los seguiremos, creo que en vez de dos traidores, tendremos tres, además de unos invitados más… fijen rumbo a La Tierra.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>_


	6. CAPTURADO

**mi más reciente fic, les advierto, no esperen mucho, no estoy muy inspirada, pero es muy a mi estilo familiero y cómico.**

**solo aclaro que ZIM, DIB, SKOODGE, GAZ, MEMBRANA, IRKENS Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE LA SERIE SON PROPIEDAD DE JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON**

**NIZ, VIVIAN, ZID Y DIX SON PROPIEDAD DE ELDAR LISSWEN SARITHIEL. (ah, de Misuzu-chan)SI LO PUSE MAL, AL RATO LO CORRIJO nunca me pego el nombre!**

* * *

><p>Dib llegó a su casa acompañado de su familia, Zim quedó un poco atrás con Niz, Zid y Vivian, por recomendación de Dib. El muchacho se acercó cautelosamente, no estaba seguro de si su padre estaría en casa, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero no quería que sus hijos lo vieran peleando con él. Aunque si su padre se atrevía a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer sentir mal a sus niños o a Zim, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.<p>

Pero Dib llamó a la puerta, y nadie respondió. Se acercó a una pequeña maceta que alguna vez tuvo una planta, pero ahora estaba totalmente seca; la levantó y encontró su vieja llave, aquella que usaba de respaldo para entrar a casa cuando había olvidado o perdido las suyas.

Dib limpió el óxido de la llave y la introdujo, no se sorprendió que fuera la misma cerradura.

-Hola… eh… ¿¡Hay alguien! ¿Gaz… estás aquí? –

Dib entró nervioso, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría su familia después de tantos años de no verlo, y también pensando si no estaría cometiendo un delito al entrar en propiedad ajena, después de todo, esa ya no podía considerarse "su casa".

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando escuchó el teléfono, por instinto pensó en contestar, pero se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer a tiempo, así que dejó que entrara la contestadota, cuando lo hizo, se escuchó la voz de un hombre, hablaba con tono alegre, le recordaba al pelirrojo ese que se decía mejor amigo de Zim…

-Oye, Gaaaaaz, responde, cielo, soy Torque, no respondes ni el celular… ¿por qué no viniste al hospital? El doctor Smith te estaba esperando para que lo asistieras en la cirugía cerebral que tiene el día de hoy, si no vienes, yo voy a entrar en tu lugar… Gaz… ¿Todo está bien? Ya te he dejado muchos mensajes, respóndeme, ¿Si? –

El segundo "Bip" anunció el fin del mensaje. Dib rio internamente, pensando que Gaz podía ser novia de Torque, no pensó que Gaz tuviera tan malos gustos.

Estaba por irse, cuando escuchó que entraba otra llamada, y por curiosidad, se quedó a escuchar.

-Señorita Gazlene, le habla la secretaria del "Presidente Humano", no quiero molestarla, pero este fin de semana se cumplen diez años de la muerte de su padre, y, quisiera que nos acompañara en un evento donde revelaremos una placa conmemorativa, sería fantástico que nos pudiera usted acompañar, por favor, sea tan amable de confirmar su asistencia, usted y su sobrino son los únicos descendientes de tan ilustre personaje.-

Otro "Bip" anunció en fin de la comunicación. Dib sintió un doloroso nudo al saber que su padre había muerto. Pensó que antes de irse, su relación estaba peor que nunca, pero, si había una minúscula oportunidad de reconciliación, ésta estaba perdida totalmente.

Dib estaba por salir de la casa, cuando algo más llamó la atención. En la sala de la casa habia muchísimas fotografías, en todas se apreciaba a un niño en diferentes etapas: seis años, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos y un año.

La fotografía más antigua parecía una donde el niño solo tenía un año. Dib se llevó una mano a la boca al verlo. Era idéntico a Dix… era demasiada coincidencia, algo debía significar eso. En esa fotografía el niño estaba muy serio. Y no había fotografías más atrás, que revelaran a un niño más pequeño, de meses. Dib tomó la fotografía, definitivamente debía enseñársela a Zim, después la devolvería y se disculparía por haberla tomado.

Gaz sentía la vista cansada. Miró a Dix a su lado, mirando por la carretera, parecía bastante enfadado, no había querido desayunar bien, y estaba bastante serio. A mediodía pararon en un merendero en la carretera. Pidieron un par de hamburguesas, papas fritas y pastel, sin embargo, Dix apenas probó su comida, incluso dejó por un lado su pastel de limón, y eso era algo inaudito, pues el pastel de limón era el favorito del niño.

Era raro ver a Dix con esa cara de molestia y tan serio, al menos a esta edad… Gaz recordó el primer día que tuvo al niño con ella:

-FLASH BACK-

Era de día, y Gaz había decidido ir a la oficina de Servicios Infantiles. Quería ser la tutora legal de Dix, pues no quería que nadie se atreviera a quitárselo. Fue muy fácil conseguirlo, pues el nombre de Membrana aún pesaba en la sociedad, y después de pruebas de ADN se comprobó que el niño era familiar directo de Gaz. Esa tarde llevó a Dix a casa, con su acta donde constaba que era la tutora de Dix, y decidió tomarle una fotografía, pero el niño no sonreía, estaba triste, y miraba constantemente hacia la puerta.

Gaz intentó hacer todo tipo de juegos, le dio un par de juguetes, pero el niño no sonreía. Aún así tomó esa fotografía, prometiéndose que la siguiente haría sonreír al pequeño.

Gaz debía seguir yendo a la escuela, iniciaba sus prácticas y no tenía donde dejar al niño. Encontró una guardería cercana, donde decían sería un honor cuidar al nieto del famoso profesor Membrana. Gaz dejó al niño y salió de ahí, mientras caminaba sentía la mirada del niño seguirla hasta la salida.

En la tarde, regresó. La cuidadora dijo que el niño había llorado mucho y que casi no había querido comer.

-está muy triste, temo que pueda enfermarse – dijo la mujer, mirando detenidamente a Gaz, la chica no parecía apta para ser madre.

La chica trajo a Dix y se lo entregó a Gaz. El niño la vio y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Anda, Dix, ve con tu mamá…- dijo la chica acariciando la cabecita del niño.

-No soy su mamá – dijo Gaz confundida.

-Pero eres su tutora y… bueno, está a tu cargo, yo creo…-

-Soy su tía, él debe saberlo, no pretendo que se olvide de mi hermano, y si sabe que mi hermano era su papá, sería muy raro que yo sea su mamá… ¿No cree?-

-Está bien, vamos Dix, ve con tu tía- dijo la mujer, pensando que no era conveniente hacer enojar a esa chica.

Así pasaron algunos días. El niño la veía desilusionado, era seguro que esperaba a alguien más en la guardería. Gaz comenzó a preguntarse si estaría haciendo lo correcto conservando al niño. Hasta que una tarde, al pasar a recogerlo, escuchó una aguda vocecita:

-¡TÍA! –

Gaz siguió el sonido y se dio cuenta de que era Dix, el niño sonreía al verla. Su oscuro corazón latió con fuerza de la emoción de que otro ser humano manifestara tanta alegría de verla.

-¿Dix? – dijo la muchacha acercándose lentamente, el niño extendió sus bracitos para que Gaz lo tomara.

-¡Tía! – dijo el niño feliz, y se acurrucó en el pecho de Gaz.

Ese día Gaz había tomado su decisión, nada ni nadie la separaría de Dix.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-TÍA… ¡TIIIIAAA! –

Gaz escuchaba la voz de su sobrino bastante lejana… cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir que el auto se estremecía y la mano de Dix moviendo el volante. La chica abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida y se había salido del camino, entrando a unos cultivos. Gaz miró que Dix estaba asustado, y se sintió terrible. Estaba demasiado cansada, y así no podía proteger a Dix.

-Dix, ¿estás bien? – dijo Gaz a su sobrino, revisando su rostro.

-Si, ¿Y tú? – dijo el niño algo preocupado.

-Solo estoy cansada.- Gaz se llevó una mano al rostro, no podía seguir así.-ya está anocheciendo, buscaremos otro hotel donde…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar escondiéndonos, Tía? – dijo el niño, parecía enfadado – No podemos escondernos todo el tiempo. No se veían tan fuertes, tal vez debimos enfrentarlos y…-

-¡No, Dix, no digas tonterías! – Gaz subió a su auto, buscando un rastro de energía en su cuerpo. Dix la siguió de mala manera.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a un hotel a orillas de la carretera, que parecía bastante limpio. Llegaron a su habitación y Dix se sentó de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres cenar? – dijo Gaz encendiendo la televisión y dejándose caer en la cama.

-Me da igual. Seguro la comida será igual que en el otro hotel, asquerosa.-

Gaz estaba realmente preocupada por su sobrino, pero, realmente, Dix tenía razón, pero todo lo estaba haciendo por él…

-Dix, se que la comida es terrible, cielo, pero es todo lo que podemos conseguir-

-Tia, ¿Por qué no vamos con la policía y mostramos dónde están los aliens? Le enseñamos el desván y los videos de mi papá donde está toda la evidencia-

-Dix, por muchos años tu padre quiso demostrar la existencia de esos seres y nadie le creyó… No hará mucha diferencia si ahora vamos tu y yo.-

-¡Pero si esos seres buscan invadir La Tierra debemos impedirlo, Tia! –Dix parecía desesperado.

-Te comportas igual que tu padre, él siempre quiso defender este mundo, a pesar de que todos nos… digo, se burlaran de él.- Gaz parecía nerviosa de repente, no quería que su sobrino supiera de lo mal que trataba a su padre.

-Pero no entiendo porqué nos escondemos, esos seres van a invadir este mundo, lo mismo da que estemos en casa que escondiéndonos- Dix miró a su tía en espera de una respuesta.

-No vamos a volver a casa, y fin de la discusión.-

-¿pero por qué, Tia? No creo que les interesemos a ellos, ¿o sí? Irán a buscar a los dirigentes o a personas importantes, y nosotros deberíamos llamar a la policía o al ejercito, o a alguien, tía, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados y huir de ellos. Tía, por favor, vamos a casa.-

El tono de voz que usaba Dix sacaba de quicio a cualquiera, igual que su insistencia, y más a Gaz, que nunca había tenido paciencia y buscaba dormir un rato.

-¡Ya basta, Dix, dije que no!-

-Tal vez ni siquiera sean peligrosos, no creo que vayan a hacernos nada,- Dix insistía. -¿Por qué no podemos ir a casa?, ¡no les tengo miedo!-

-Porque ellos mataron a tus padres… - Gaz se dio cuenta de lo que dijo demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué dijiste, Tia? – El niño parecía asombrado – Nunca me quisiste decir como murieron mis papás, ¡¿Ellos los mataron? –

-Olvida lo que dije – dijo Gaz temblorosa

-¡NO, dime la verdad! – gritó Dix poniéndose frente a su tía. Gazlene estaba desesperada, y pensó que si le decía a Dix que lo buscaban el niño comprendería que debía alejarse.

-Ellos mataron a tus padres y a tus hermanos, y tu escapaste de milagro, ahora deben estar buscándote para terminar el trabajo, por eso no debemos acercarnos, amor, es peligroso, ¡¿Tú lo entiendes, cierto?-

Dix quedó muy serio, y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora yo voy a dormir un poco, y luego saldremos de nuevo, tú pide lo que quieras y si quieres enciende la televisión, pero usa los audífonos o ponle poco volumen, ¿Si? –

Dix asintió de nuevo, y Gaz pensó que el niño había entendido.

Gaz se durmió en pocos minutos, y Dix encendió la televisión y se sentó enfrente, solo que no veía nada en especial, solo se había quedado pensando.

Las palabras de su tía hacían eco en su cabeza, el niño no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido. Recordó el diario de su padre, Dib siempre había tratado de demostrar la existencia de esos seres, no importaba que lo llamaran loco, y esos monstruos lo habían matado. Amaba a su tía pero nunca podría saber como sería su vida si sus padres vivieran. Además, pensó que su tía estaba muy cansada, y que además había faltado dos días al hospital a trabajar, y ella no merecía eso, él sabía lo importante que era la carrera de medicina de su tía, y decidió que él se encargaría de esos seres, y lo primero que haría sería recuperar el diario de su padre, luego lo llevaría a las fuerzas armadas de La Tierra y los obligaría a tomar medidas. Ya no involucraría más a su tía Gaz en tantos problemas, él estaba decidido y los iba a enfrentar.

Tomó su mochila y se dispuso a partir. Salió sin hacer ruido, dejando la televisión encendida.

Gaz despertó un par de veces, para asomarse a ver si Dix estaba bien. Vio la televisión encendida y pensó que el niño estaba en la sala, así que volvía a dormir un poco más. Hasta que en una ocasión levantó la vista. En el televisor estaban pasando un programa sobre políticos y campañas partidarias, al parecer, se miraba muy aburrido, Gaz entrecerró los ojos, pero algo la hizo levantarse, miró de nuevo el programa, Dix definitivamente no vería eso, le cambiaría de canal hasta encontrar algo.

-¿Dix? – llamó sin respuesta. Comenzó a temblar de angustia. –Dix, ¿Estás en el baño? –

Gaz no esperó la respuesta, sino que fue al baño a buscar a su sobrino, pero no estaba ahí. Su corazón casi se detuvo al notar que la mochila de Dix no estaba, y la cadenilla de la puerta no estaba puesta. Alguien había salido.

Gaz corrió y no vio al niño. Pudo ver un conserje muy joven con audifonos limpiando al fondo y corrió a preguntarle.

-Oye, tú, ¿Viste a un niño de cabello negro? –

El adolescente se encogió de hombros.

-He visto muchas cosas por aquí – dijo restando importancia. Gaz lo sujetó con fuerza levantándolo de los hombros.

-Recuerda, pedazo de bestia inmunda, porque de ello depende su miserable vida, ¿Viste a un niño de cabello negro, diez años, ojos ambar, con jeans, chamarra azul marino?-

El conserje tembló al notar la ira en los ojos de la chica.

-Aaggh, si…. Se fue por ahí hace como una hora –

-¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir solo? –gruñó Gaz con furia.

-No…. No es mi trabajo cuidar a los niños de…-el muchacho ya no se pudo explicar, pues Gaz lo lanzó con fuerza, para subir a su automóvil para buscar a Dix.

Dix comenzó a avanzar con paso decidido, él iba a limpiar el nombre de su padre, y de paso vengarse por lo que esos seres le hicieron.

Al llegar a un paraje, escuchó un ruido sobre su cabeza, una extraña nave color rosa oscuro volaba sobre él. Intentó esconderse, pero la nave descendió. Vio a un hombre de piel verde, con ojos color rojo, acompañado de una mujer, pues su complexión era más delgada y tenía figura femenina, la cual tenía antenas curvas y ojos color violeta.

Dix los miró, ellos no parecían tenerle miedo, el niño retrocedió y cayó de espaldas, los irken se miraron entre sí, pero Dix tomó una piedra y se las lanzó. La irken femenina atrapó la piedra y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

Dix comenzó a correr. Estaba asustado. Pensó en que si Gaz estuviera con él, seguro lo defendería. Comenzó a correr, cuando sintió algo que lo jalaba de un pie y lo levantaba en el aire.

Dix comenzó a manotear, estaba aterrado, y se dio cuenta del dispositivo en su pie.

De repente, notó a otro irken, vestía de forma diferente, y detrás de él venían varios irken más, parecía un grupo de soldados.

-Te dije que si seguíamos a esos traidores de Skoodge y Tak, nos llevaríamos con el bastardo de Zim,- dijo el que parecía el lider, el alien que lo escuchaba, sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Si, señor, ¿Qué haremos con él, comandante Zen?-

-Skoodge y Tak van a encontrar a Zim y al humano aquí, veremos si tienen agallas para venir por esta asquerosa larva.- Zen hablaba con maldad, aunque Dix no entendía a qué se referían, ¿Quién era Zim? Su tía nunca le había hablado de él.

Los soldados subieron a Dix a la nave, mientras Skoodge y Tak, escondidos a pocos metros, escucharon todo.

-Si el niño estaba a cargo de la hermana del humano, no creo que ella esté lejos, Tak, tú ve a buscarla, y traten de encontrar a Zim y a Dib, yo los seguiré.-

Tak estaba segura de que el plan de Skoodge no era perfecto, pero presentía que no tenían otro a la mano.

Continuará….

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>_


	7. LA PROPUESTA DE ZEN

**mi más reciente fic, les advierto, no esperen mucho, no estoy muy inspirada, pero es muy a mi estilo familiero y cómico.**

**solo aclaro que ZIM, DIB, SKOODGE, GAZ, MEMBRANA, IRKENS Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE LA SERIE SON PROPIEDAD DE JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON**

**NIZ, VIVIAN, ZID Y DIX SON PROPIEDAD DE ELDAR LISSWEN SARITHIEL. (ah, de Misuzu-chan)SI LO PUSE MAL, AL RATO LO CORRIJO nunca me pego el nombre!**

* * *

><p>Gaz comenzó a avanzar en su auto, quitándose furiosa las lágrimas de los ojos. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo sucedido, no debió hablarle a Dix de los irkens, si le pasaba algo jamás se lo perdonaría, Dix era el único ser en todo el universo que había hecho latir su oscuro corazón, ni siquiera a su padre lo había querido tanto, y menos después de lo que le había hecho a Dib. Dib... jamás se perdonaría si le pasaba algo al hijo de su hermano.<p>

Iba concentrada en estos pensamientos, cuando una figura se apareció frente a ella, era una figura familiar; era... un maldito Irken.

Gaz aceleró, pensando que arrollaría al bastardo, pero el irken sacó sus patas de araña y se quitó del camino, Gaz lo miró furiosa, cuando notó algo familiar en ella, esos ojos color violeta, y esas antenas curvas...

-¿Oye, humana, ten cuidado! Con razón tu especie no puede manejar naves espaciales, si son un peligro hasta para ustedes en vehículos de tierra.- la voz chillona de Tak no había cambiado mucho, aunque si había crecido bastante.

-Me recuerdas a alguien, ¡¿Acaso serás...? -dijo Gaz descendiendo del vehículo con su bate en mano.

-Tienes buena capacidad de recuerdos, Humana, a pesar de solo usar esa masa cerebral y no una unidad pak que te...- Tak apenas esquivó un golpe que Gaz le lanzó con furia - ¡Oye, casi me das con ese trozo de árbol! -

-Pero esta vez no fallo, miserable, ¡¿A donde se llevaron a Dix? - gritó Gaz lanzando otro golpe con furia.

-Yo no tengo a tu sobrino, tranquilízate, vengo a ayudarte - Tak intentó quitarle el bate a Gaz, pero la chica era demasiado hábil.

-¡¿Ayudarme? ¿Por qué crees que necesito tu ayuda? - gritó Gaz furiosa.

-Porque sé quien se llevó a la larva de Zim, Skoodge y yo los vimos, y sabemos que no le harán daño, al menos no todavía, ellos pretenden lastimarlo enfrente de Zim y tu hermano para vengarse por...-

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Dijiste de Zim y mi hermano? ¡Pero ellos están muertos! - Gaz escuchaba a Tak con atención, sintiendo un escalofrío helado recorrer su espina dorsal.

-No, no lo están, de hecho ellos llegaron a La Tierra, traen a una de sus larvas, tiene muchos defectos... quiero decir, es muy enfermizo, y lo trajeron a revisar a un hospital de humanos, Skoodge es un idiota, no comprobó que Zim estuviera muerto, solo creyó que lo estaba, por eso te trajo a la larva, pero él está conmigo, y siguió a Zen y su equipo, ellos pretenden buscar a Zim para matar a su hijo delante de él y su humano.-

Gaz escuchaba todo sin poder creerlo. Su hermano estaba vivo, y Dix estaba en serio peligro. Sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban, sus piernas no le sostenían y cayó de rodillas lentamente.

-Humana, desde el primer día que te vi, mostraste ser más ruda que los adultos de tu planeta, no te derrumbes ahora, debemos ir por tu sobrino ahora, antes de que Zen y sus malditos acompañantes lastimen a tu sobrino.

-¡¿Qué tienes en mente? - dijo Gaz convencida de que no tenía más alternativas que confiar en Tak, no podía arriesgar más a Dix.

-Skoodge los siguió en su Voot, tal vez debamos usar tu antiguo transporte terrestre para seguir a Zen, y de paso trataremos de buscar a Zim...-

-¿Zim y Dib están en la ciudad? - Gaz recordó lo dicho por Tak.

-Parece que estaban en el terreno donde estaba la base de Zim, pero llegamos ahí y no estaban, al parecer salieron, había huellas de vehículo terrestre saliendo de la casa-

Gaz se paró en seco. - ¿La antigua casa de Zim? Ahí vimos a un par de niños la otra vez, uno era irken, y la otra parecía una niña, yo creí que...-

-Esos eran los hijos de Zim y Dib... Creo que se llaman... Vivian y Niz, Zid es la larva que está defectuosa, siempre se enferma, se parece a Zim en lo extremadamente alérgico -

Gaz sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenía a los hijos de Zim enfrente, y ella los atacó...-

-Le disparé agua al niño - dijo con mucho pesar.

-¿A Niz? Nah, no te preocupes ,tu hermano diseñó un suero que le aplica a Zim y a Niz cada tanto tiempo y el agua no le quema, de hecho nos regaló un poco a Skoodge y a mí - Tak tomó la botella de agua de Gaz y se mojó un poco la mano - ¿Ves?-

-Soy su tía, y lo ataqué, pensé que estaba atacando a Dix, y mi hermano,... hace tanto que no lo veo, y lo creía muerto, y estaba a tan pocos metros de mí... -

-No pienses en eso, cuando los encontremos te explicarás y verás que son buenos niños y...- comenzó a decir Tak.

-¿Por qué me ayudas, Tak? - dijo de pronto Gaz.

-Porque tu hermano y Zim me enseñaron a olvidar el pasado, ellos me ayudaron a mí sin merecerlo, y los niños son un amor... ¡Te van a encantar cuando los conozcas! -

Gaz sintió ganas de llorar, quería conocer a sus sobrinos, pero no debía olvidar a Dix, estaba en peligro y lo que importaba ahora era rescatarlo.

-Papi, Niz me está empujando- dijo Zid viendo molesto a Niz.

-No es cierto, es Vivian - se defendió Niz

-Zid empezó - Vivian no se quedó atrás.

-Basta los tres, se que llevamos mucho tiempo en el auto, pero dejen de molestar - Zim les gruñó a los tres niños, que recargaron las espaldas en el asiento-

-Están cansados, Zim, ya quieren ir a casa -

Dib había insistido en ir al hospital a buscar a su hermana, y varios de los que lo conocían se sorprendieron mortalmente de verlo, ahí le informaron que lo creían muerto, y que por eso Gaz cuidaba a su hijo. Zita fue la que los recibió en el hospital, la chica superficial trabajaba como recepcionista, y casi se cae de la impresión de ver a Dib.

-FLASH BACK-

Dib llegó al hospital, Zim y los niños se quedaron a una distancia prudente, y Dib descubrió que Zita trabajaba en la recepción.

-¡Dib! Se supone que estabas muerto, ¡Eres un fantasma? - Zita sonaba tan tonta como siempre, a Dib le sorprendió que pensara que era un fantasma, si de niño le decía que era un loco por creer en esas cosas.

-Eh, hola, Zita, tiempo sin verte, no, no soy un fantasma... solo... solo vengo a buscar a mi hermana, me dijeron que trabaja aquí, ¿No la has visto? - Dib se rascó la cabeza mirando a la chica nervioso.

-No, Gaz no vino, ayer se fue un rato y regresó, la mandaron llamar de la escuela porque "Tu hijito" hizo de las suyas, oye, Si estás vivo, ¿Por qué Gaz tiene a tu hijo? - Zita parecía repuesta del susto.

-¿Mi hijo? - Dib sintió su corazón acelerarse - ¿Sabes desde cuando Gaz tiene a mi hijo? -

-Pues desde que el niño tenía un año, se lo trajeron unos policías, creo, después de que tu habías muerto, y ella lo ha cuidado mucho, es raro verla preocupada tanto por alguien más, digo, al ser estudiante de medicina, debe preocuparse por otros seres humanos, pero siempre a su modo, pero a Dix lo protege, con decirte que nadie puede decir nada en su contra o Gaz toma represalias, y todos sabemos lo ruda que puede ser Gaz, su última Víctima fue Torque, y es que se pasó diciendole como debía disciplinar al niño y...-

Dib se dio cuenta de que Zita empezaba a divagar, y decidió pararla antes de que alargara más de lo deseado la conversación...

-Zita, Zita, ¿No sabes donde más puedo encontrar a Gaz? - dijo Dib viendo la cara de la chica.

-Bueno, no responde el teléfono, tal vez esté en la escuela de medicina, o en la primaria, aunque creo que al niño lo suspendieron, pero tal vez está hablando con el sr. Elliot para que lo acepte de nuevo, viene la temporada de exámenes, y necesita concentrarse, y no es por nada, pero el pequeño es un verdadero demonio, Dib, en serio, ¿Qué hiciste para tener un hijo así? digo, no solo es travieso, es una verdadera amenaza...-

-Eh, si, Zita, gracias, nos vemos - dijo Dib saliendo y dejando hablando a la chica.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-lo bueno que el dia que llevé a Zid al doctor no estaba ella, sigue siendo igual de fastidiosa - dijo Dib retirando el cabello de su frente.

-Ahora a donde iremos, Dib, ¿Seguimos buscando a tu hermana? - dijo Zim.

-NO, los niños tienen razón, vamos a casa y... -

Dib no pudo continuar, un grupo de personas venían corriendo en dirección a ellos, parecían aterradas, Dib se estacionó sobre la acera para evitar arrollar a las personas.

-¡¿Qué estará pasando? - Zim salió mirando a la multitud aterrada. Sin tacto, detuvo a un hombre que corría -Oye, tú, humano, ¿Qué pasa? -

-¡EXTRATERRESTRES! NOS INVADEN - de pronto, el hombre lanzó lo que traía en las manos y corrió.

Zim y Dib se miraron confundidos, Niz salió del auto, mirando a lo lejos.

-Niz, regresa al transporte - ordenó Zim, pero su hijo solo señaló con su mano, Vivian y Zid también salieron y miraron a la dirección donde miraba Niz. Fue cuando Zim y Dib voltearon a la dirección donde miraban sus hijos, y pudieron ver una enorme nave militar irken a lo lejos. A Dib se le aceleró el corazón, Zim se estremeció y miró furioso la nave. No podían irse y dejar atrás a los soldados, si cabía la posibilidad de que su hijo Dix aún estuviera ahí. Zim miró a su pareja en busca de respuestas, cuando escucharon una voz amplificada por un sistema de sonido.

-Zim, irken traidor, sabemos que estás en este inmundo planeta con tu amado humano, hemos venido por tí, si tienes las agallas para presentarte, tenemos una pequeña sorpresa esperándote, te la voy a describir, tiene cabello negro, se parece mucho al humano, y en este momento, está llorando como una rata blorch ante nosotros y...-

-¿Quién está llorando, maldito monstruo espacial?-

La voz del niño se escuchó segura, Dib y Zim se estremecieron.

-Te tengo dos noticias, Zim, una buena y una mala: la buena, tu larva menor sobrevivió inexplicablemente, y está aquí, la mala, no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo más, te propongo un cambio, humano por humano, entrégame personalmente a tu asquerosa pareja humana, y tal vez, si te potas bien, te entrego entero al mocoso. Ven por él a la prisión de humanos de esta ciudad cuando esa estrella solar esté por desaparecer, ese lugar me agrada, tiene muchos métodos de tortura, creo que nos vamos a divertir ahí... ¡NO te acobardes, Zim! Si no vienes ,mataremos a esta larva y te enviaremos su cadaver en pedazos. -

La nave despegó, dejando a Zim y a Dib temblando.

La voz amplificada del comandante Zen se escuchó varios kilómetros a la redonda, Gaz alcanzó a escucharlo, y se prometió que en cuanto tuviera a ese bastardo enfrente, se encargaría de mostrarle quien es Gazlene Membrana. La chica aceleró.

Los soldados entraron a la prisión derrumbando las paredes, provocando estampidas de presos, algunos de los cuales los atacaron, pero los soldados irken les respondieron con sus armas y varios murieron, igual que muchos policías que intentaron hacerle frente. Al final, presos y policías salieron huyendo.

Zen descubrió algo que llamó su atención. Era un método de ejecución usado en ese planeta, era una silla por la cual corría electricidad bastante fuerte para asesinar a los presos, y con ayuda de sus hombres, puso a Dix ahí. El niño le devolvió la mirada desafiante, no le iba a mostrar miedo a ese horrible monstruo.

Zim y Dib llegaron con cuidado, a sabiendas de que los estaban esperando, solo que dejaron el auto bastante lejos, con los chicos dentro, encontraron unas cuevas muy cerca y Zim y Dib llevaron ahí a los chicos.

-Escuchen bien, Niz, te quedas a cargo, no pierdas de vista a tus hermanos, sabes qué hacer - Dib estaba nervioso, pero Zim había entrenado a su hijo mayor, y Dib le dió un arma laser y a Vivian y a Zid pistolas de agua.

-Yo quiero un laser como Niz - se quejó Zid. Niz le dio una mirada de molestia.

-Eres un bebé, un laser te puede lastimar - dijo NIz dándose importancia.

-¡Basta, los dos! - NIz, Zid, esto es serio, quédense juntos, las pistolas de agua les servirán porque son írkens, por favor, no se muevan de aquí.

Los niños asintieron, y vieron a sus padres alejarse.

Gaz encontró la cárcel y llegó por atrás con Tak, Skoodge los esperaban, y entraron por la parte trasera, había un par de soldados en los controles de la silla, Zen y otros de sus hombres, estaban junto a Dix, que estaba sentado en la silla eléctrica, la cual estaba rodeada de una especie de vitrina.

Gaz, Skoodge y Tak interceptaron a los aliens que custodiaban los controles, Gas estaba bastante furiosa, y los golpeó con furia y los lanzó por una ventana. Luego vieron que Zim y Dib entraban. Gaz sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, ese era su hermano, inconfundiblemente.

Zen miró a Zim y a Dib acercarse, y les apuntó con su arma.

-Hola, bienvenidos a mi fiesta privada, muchachos, Zim, mira lo que tengo para tí, tu horrible retoño humano está con nosotros, ese estúpido traidor de Skoodge lo sacó de mi nave para devolvértelo, pero ese imbécil nunca puede hacer nada bien, así que he venido a terminar el trabajo - Zen hablaba con mucho veneno, Zim se estremeció.

-Estoy aquí, Zen, dijiste que cambiarías al niño por mí - Dib dio un paso adelante, Zim lo miraba nervioso.

-Si, dije que lo cambiaría por tí, humano, pero nunca dije que lo entregaría vivo... hahahahahhaha! - Zen levantó el interruptor frente a los ojos de Zim y Dib que lo miraron con angustia.

-¡Noooo! - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras Zen se reía como loco, esperando ver a Dix retorcerse, el niño estaba amordazado, y cerró los ojos con fuerza... pero nada, el niño estaba bien.

Zen lo miró confundido, y volvió a levantar el interruptor un par de veces, sin resultados, entonces volteó a la puerta donde tenía un par de soldados con los controles principales en espera de respuestas, la puerta se abrió y vio a una humana de cabello morado armada con un bate de beisbol irse sobre él.

-¡MALDITA CUCARACHA ALIENIGENA! ¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A MOLESTAR A MI DIX! -

Gaz se lanzó sobre Zen, que no esperaba el ataque y sucumbió ante el bate de Gaz...

continuará...

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>_


	8. EL RESCATE

**mi más reciente fic, les advierto, no esperen mucho, no estoy muy inspirada, pero es muy a mi estilo familiero y cómico.**

**solo aclaro que ZIM, DIB, SKOODGE, GAZ, MEMBRANA, IRKENS Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE LA SERIE SON PROPIEDAD DE JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON**

**NIZ, VIVIAN, ZID Y DIX SON PROPIEDAD DE ELDAR LISSWEN SARITHIEL. (ah, de Misuzu-chan)SI LO PUSE MAL, AL RATO LO CORRIJO nunca me pego el nombre!**

* * *

><p>Gaz estaba furiosa como pocas veces en su vida. Si estando "relativamente" de buen humor, era peligrosa, ahora que estaba sumamente molesta, no podían esperar nada bueno esos malditos irken. Sabía que esos aliens tenían armamento poderoso, y ella estaba armada solo con un bate, pero esos irken iban a lamentar haber venido a la tierra, de eso se iba a encargar, así que cuando le lanzó el primer golpe a Zen, el irken sintió los huesos de su brazo quebrarse.<p>

Zim y Dib se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Gaz lanzarse con esa furia, el corazón de Dib latía con fuerza viendo a su hermana defendiendo a su niño, ahora más que nunca deseaba saber si ese niño era el suyo y cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

-Gaz...- dijo Dib en un susurro, Gaz lo escuchó y lo miró. Inmediatamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ese era su hermano, al que creía muerto.

-Dib...- dijo la chica, cuando un soldado llegó por atrás, pero Tak lo notó y le disparó justo a tiempo.

-Oigan, humanos, luego se encargan de sus sentamentalismos, pero ahora, por si no lo han notado estamos bajo ataque.-

Era cierto, los soldados reaccionaron al ver a su comandante siendo atacado, así que Gaz tomó de nuevo su bate y esquivando los disparos, logró golpear a tres irken a la vez, lanzándolos con fuerza.

Dib y Zim también se lanzaron a la batalla, la balanza se inclinaba a favor de sus enemigos, pero en otras ocasiones estaban en clara desventaja, además, Dix todavía estaba aprisionado y atado en la silla eléctrica, debían sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

Niz miraba a lo lejos, escondido con sus hermanos en aquella cueva donde los habían dejado sus padres. Odiaba eso, que lo trataran como a un smeet sin programación, o peor aún, que lo dejaran de "niñera" de sus hermanos. Él había sido entrenado por su padre, y sabía que sería de gran ayuda en la batalla, pero estaba seguro de que si desobedecía estaría en serios problemas, y qué decir si les pasaba algo a sus hermanos, su padre nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Aagh no quiero estar un segundo más aquí - dijo Zid levantándose bruscamente.

-Ey, ¿A donde crees que vas? Papá dijo que nos quedáramos aquí - ordenó Niz.

-No, no lo dijo, dijo que nos quedáramos juntos. los tres. No dijo donde, así que yo voy a buscarlos para ayudarles, este asunto del hermano "resucitado" me tiene bastante confundido, y creo que a ustedes también.-

-Lo que pasa es que si Dix está vivo, ya no vas a ser "El hermanito menor", me parece que estás celoso,- Niz realmente no sentía eso, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa que decirle a su hermano, pero Zid lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera. -Zid, regresa-

-Si quieren seguirme, háganlo, pero no me voy a quedar escondido mientras mis papás pelean con una tropa de soldados.-

Niz lo miró enfadado, y más cuando Vivian decidió seguirlo.

-Vivian, ¿Tú también? - Niz frunció el ceño molesto.

-Zid tiene razón, no me quiero quedar ahí, quiero ver a mis papás, vamos, Niz, se que tu también quieres venir.-

Niz siguió a sus hermanos, al menos si algo salía mal, podía culparlos a ellos. Niz sacudió su cabeza, no se podía engañar a si mismo, cuando sus papás se enteraran, el único responsable sería él, como siempre. -Bien, ya que.- dijo resignado.

Gaz, Tak, Skoodge, Zim y Dib se atrincheraban, mientras los irkens no dejaban de atacar, pero Dib había fabricado un dispositivo que creaba un campo de fuerza para protegerse, los disparos solo salían pero no entraban. Aún así, su fortaleza estaba empezando a sucumbir.

-Dib, ve por el niño, nosotros te cubrimos.- ordenó Zim viendo a Dix todavía atado. -solo espero que tu aterradora hermana no le haya pegado sus mañas -

Gaz miró furiosa al irken, el comentario no tenía sentido alguno. Decidió que en cuanto pasara todo se encargaría de patearlo lo suficiente para que no pudiera permanecer de pie.

Dib corrió en dirección de Dix, el niño estaba aterrado, pero al menos la celda de cristal lo protegía de los disparos. Dib sacó una navaja para cortar las ataduras más rápido, el niño lo miraba confundido.

-Tranquilo, te voy a liberar, tranquilo - dijo con voz suave Dib, sintiendo a su hijo frente a él, su respiración agitada por el miedo, su cuerpo temblando, sus ojos brillando de miedo, pero era su hijo, aquel que creía muerto, estaba frente a él.

En cuanto Dib soltó las ataduras de Dix, lo levantó y lo miró unos segundos, quería abrazarlo, pero el niño se soltó y corrió en dirección a Gaz. Zim estaba cerca de la puerta cuando lo vio correr, intentó detenerlo para ponerlo a salvo, pero cuando estuvo bastante cerca, Dix pateó a Zim justo en la ingle. Zim se dobló adolorido.

-Aagh, humano... - dijo con dolor el irken.- creo que tu hermana si le pegó sus mañas-

Dix corrió con Gaz, que notó que el niño iba hacia ella y lo abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabeza, para luego ponerlo a cubierto.

La muralla de Dib estaba cediendo, y si eso pasaba, todos iban a morir en manos de ellos.

Mientras, Niz y sus hermanos entraron a la prisión con cautela, notando que grupos militares de la tierra se acercaban, al parecer listos para enfrentar el ataque extraterrestre.

-Debemos advertir a mis papás, estoy seguro de que será problemas para nosotros tambien.- Niz estaba preocupado. Pero sus hermanos no parecían comprender lo delicado de la situación y entraron a la prisión.

Llegaron a la planta superior de la sala de ejecuciones, y podían ver la batalla desde arriba, estaban muy cerca del techo, y había grandes tubos que parecían bastante resistentes. también había detectores de humo y sistemas antifuego, y Zid tuvo una idea.

Tomaron un encendedor que estaba en el suelo (tal vez un guardia lo dejó caer cuando comenzó el ataque de los irken) y trepó por el tubo en dirección a uno de los detectores.

-Zid, con cuidado - susurró Vivian, lo que su hermano hacía era realmente peligroso.

-Shhh! - Zid puso su índice en sus labios para decir a Vivian que guardara silencio. Poco a poco se acercó al dispositivo, y puso una pequeña flama con el encendedor debajo de él.

Se escúchó una alarma, y las regaderas anti incendios comenzaron a derramar agua por toda la sala. Los irken aullaron de dolor mientras el líquido les quemaba la piel.

Zim, Tak y Skoodge estaban a salvo, gracias al suero diseñado por Dib.

-¡Bien hecho! - dijeron Vivian y Niz al mismo tiempo, alzando las manos al ver que los irken se retiraban en masa debido a las quemaduras. Zid devolvió el gesto alzando las manos, pero ésto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, afortunadamente, Zim lo alcanzó a ver, y sacó sus patas de araña para elevarse en un salto y atraparlo, para así evitar que se hiciera daño.

Zid pensó que estaba a salvo, al menos hasta que su padre se repusiera de la impresión de verlo caer y recordara reprenderlo.

-¿Zid? ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?- Zim bajó al piso con el niño en brazos mirándolo con furia.

-Zid, te dijimos que te quedaras con tus hermanos - Dib lo miró con severidad, y Zid se encogió.

-Estoy con mis hermanos - dijo señalando el techo, Niz y Vivian no tuvieron más remedio que salir de su escondite.

-Ustedes dos, vengan acá - dijo Dib cruzando los brazos, después de todo, los irkens se habían ido y estaban a salvo.

Niz y Vivian bajaron con pesadumbre.

-Les dije que se quedaran en la cueva...- dijo Dib mirándolos severo.

-En realidad, pa', dijiste que nos quedáramos juntos, no ... especificaste donde ...- Niz parecía nervioso.

Dib por un momento pensó en regañarlos, pero recordó que estaban junto a Gaz y Dix. Dib miró a su hermana. Estaba empapada, y tenía el mismo semblante aterrador de siempre.

Gaz se acercó a Dib lentamente.

-Dib, ¿Realmente eres tú, hermano? - dijo débilmente. Dib sonrió.

-Si, Gaz, soy yo...- Dib se iba a acercar a Gaz para abrazarla, pero en lugar de eso, la chica le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro - ¡Aaauch! ¿Puedo saber porqué fue eso? -

-¡Por ser un idiota y hacerme creer por seis años que estabas muerto! - dijo Gaz, con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego, sujetó a Dib por el cabello, pues el muchacho estaba doblado de dolor, Gaz lo hizo incorporarse y lo abrazó con ternura. - ¡Grandísimo idiota, me hiciste mucha falta! ¡Te extrañé mucho!-

-Yo también, Gaz - dijo Dib recuperando el aliento.

Gaz miró a todos los presentes, como retando a que alguien le dijera algo por ser tan emotiva, cuando recordó a Dix, que estaba de pie, algo retirado mirando la escena.

-Creo... que debes... digo, tú y Zim y tus niños,... deben conocer a alguien... Dix, ven- Gaz llamó al niño, que estaba atrás, pero no quería acercarse.

-No quiero- dijo el niño negando con la cabeza.

-Dix, cielo, ven... mira, es tu padre - dijo Gaz, pero Dix retrocedió aún más.

-No, mi papá está muerto, tú lo dijiste - dijo el niño retrocediendo aún más, y negando con la cabeza.

-Eso también lo creí yo, pero está aquí, ven, Dix.- Gaz se acercó, pero entre más cerca estaba del niño, éste mas retrocedía.

-Tú eres mi única familia, tía, no quiero a nadie más - dijo el niño mirando a Gaz.

Gaz iba a decir algo, cuando notó un brillo en la ventana, Zen todavía no se iba con sus soldados, estaba afuera, y alcanzó a ver la silueta en la ventana, y lo que Gaz vió fue el brillo de su arma bajo el sol. La chica reaccionó con rapidez, lanzándose sobre el niño.

-¡Dix, cuidado! - gritó lanzándose para protegerlo, haciendo que fuera ella quien recibiera el disparo en el hombro y golpeándose la cabeza al caer.

-¡TIAAA! - gritó Dix al sentir el cuerpo de su tía totalmente quieto, mientras sentía la sangre de Gaz mojar su camisa -¡Nooooo!-

-¡Zim, toma a Dix, hay que irnos ahora! - gritó Dib, al ver que la batalla no había terminado, los soldados estaban afuera, recuperandose de las quemaduras del agua, además que se escuchaban sirenas a lo lejos, y Niz les dijo que vieron soldados aproximándose.

Dib tomó a Gaz en brazos para llevarla afuera, donde estaba la nave de Skoodge, Zim tomó a Dix, que pataleó para librarse del agarre del irken, pues al parecer aun no confiaba en ellos, pero no había tiempo para esperar a que el niño cambiara de opinión, así que Zim lo tomó con fuerza, ignorando los lamentos y corrió tras Niz, Vivian y Zid, los cuales seguían a Dib. Tak y Skoodge venían tras de Zim para protegerle de un ataque por detrás.

Todos abordaron el Voot de Skoodge y se alejaron de ahí lo más pronto que pudieron, tratando de evadir las naves de los soldados.

De pronto, se escucharon disparos, Zim notó que las fuerzas armadas de La tierra disparaban a los irken en sus naves, y también les disparaban a ellos, pero Skoodge aceleró y se elevó rápidamente, Skoodge era muy hábil, y había logrado adaptar su Voot y hacerlo más rápido, además de crear un camouflage que lo volvía invisible usando espejos, así las naves militares de La Tierra lo perdieron de vista muy pronto. En serio, si el imperio irken reconociera más a los soldados por sus méritos que por su altura, comprenderían lo valioso que resultaba ese irken.

En segundos, Skoodge quedó fuera del alcance de las naves enemigas, tanto irken como terrícolas.

Zim soltó al niño, al estar más relajado al escapar, pero Dix lo pateó de nuevo para correr a buscar a su tía, la cual estaba siendo atendida por Dib y Tak. Zim miró al niño con odio puro, pero se contuvo, después de todo era su hijo, aquel que creía perdido después de tantos años, y eso era lo único que lo salvaba de la furia del irken.

Mientras, Gaz estaba inconsciente, y tenía sangre en su hombro. Dib le vendaba la cabeza, y Tak estaba atendiendo el hombro, pero Dix llegó y comenzó a empujarla.

-¡Sueltala, alienígena! ¡Tía, Tía, despierta! - gritaba el niño, pero Dib lo sujetó con fuerza.

-Tranquilízate, estamos tratando de ayudarla, todo está bien.- dijo Dib contemplando el rostro de Dix, pero el niño se abrazó fuerte a Gaz.

-Tia,... despierta... tengo miedo... no se quienes son ellos,¡por favor!- Dix miraba a Gaz, la cual estaba inconsciente, pero Dib, a pesar de sentirse mal, tomó al niño a la fuerza y lo sacó de la enfermería del Voot de Skoodge, cerrando la puerta.

Dix se quedó golpeando la puerta, pero no le abrieron, sin poder evitarlo, se derrumbó en la puerta, y comenzó a llorar con furia. Zim quiso tomarlo, pero Dix se hizo a un lado.

-Tranquilo, ella estará bien, déjame revisar si estás…- Zim hablaba con ternura, y era raro en él manifestar ese cariño, pero Dix era su bebé, y le dolía verlo llorar.

-No se quienes sean, no creo que sean mis papás, y no voy a permitir que me separen de mi tía...-

Dix se levantó y estuvo a punto de patear a Zim por tercera vez, pero el alien esquivó el golpe, y el niño se alejó de ahí furioso.

Zim quedò pensativo, y se alejó de ahí lentamente, al llegar con Skoodge, le dijo que fueran a su base, que eliminarían la parte de la casa de arriba, y quedarían únicamente en la base subterránea, que estaba más protegida. Al menos hasta que decidieran qué podían hacer, y la humana estuviera mejor.

Skoodge fijó curso, mientras Zim se derrumbaba en la silla anexa.

continuará..

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>_


	9. ENCUENTRO FAMILIAR

**mi más reciente fic, les advierto, no esperen mucho, no estoy muy inspirada, pero es muy a mi estilo familiero y cómico.**

**solo aclaro que ZIM, DIB, SKOODGE, GAZ, MEMBRANA, IRKENS Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE LA SERIE SON PROPIEDAD DE JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON**

**NIZ, VIVIAN, ZID Y DIX SON PROPIEDAD DE ELDAR LISSWEN SARITHIEL. (ah, de Misuzu-chan)SI LO PUSE MAL, AL RATO LO CORRIJO nunca me pego el nombre!**

* * *

><p>Dix,… este… ¿tienes hambre?- Vivian apareció frente al niño, que no se quitaba ni un segundo de la puerta de la recámara de Zim, que era donde habían colocado a Gaz para que descansara. La niña llevaba una charola con un sándwich de mermelada y un vaso de leche. En más de una ocasión intentó entrar a la fuerza, pero Dib o Zim se lo impidieron, diciéndole que lo mejor era dejar que su tía descansara. A regañadientes, el niño había obedecido, pero se rehusaba a moverse de ahí, y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para intentar entrar de nuevo.<p>

Habían llegado hace ya algunas horas, habían ido a la parte de debajo de la casa de Zim, y el alien había quitado la parte de arriba, quedando únicamente un terreno baldío. Así estarían a salvo, al menos de momento.

-Déjame solo – Dix miró hacia otro lado, el estómago le dolía, en realidad si tenía hambre, y mucha, pero no quería comer, lo consideraba una forma de "protesta" hasta que lo dejaran ver a su tía, y pensaba aguantar lo más posible.

-Es que no fuiste a cenar, y yo pensé que tú…- dijo Vivian tratando de hacer que el niño confiara en ella.

-No eres mi hermana – dijo con mucha maldad, haciendo que Vivian se sobresaltara.

-Dix… - Vivian bajó la mirada para que Dix no notara que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No eres mi hermana, ustedes no son mi familia, déjenme en paz, yo solo quiero estar con mi tía. Los problemas comenzaron cuando ustedes llegaron.-

Dix se quedó en su lugar, solo miró hacia otro lado. Vivian se sintió dolida, y decidió dejarlo solo, poniendo la charola con la comida a un lado, pero Dix solo la empujó derramando el vaso de leche.

Dentro del cuarto de Zim, Gaz reposaba tranquilamente, mientras Dib estaba sentado a su lado, el chico se quitó los lentes y se frotó el puente de la nariz, para luego esconder su rostro en su mano. Estaba cansado y abatido, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en La Tierra, y cuando al fin había venido, pasaban tantas cosas extrañas. La voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar, hermano, si algo bueno tienes, es que tú nunca has sido un llorón.-

Gaz estaba despierta, y se incorporó un poco, en medio de una mueca de dolor. Dib se apresuró a acomodar su almohada.

-Tranquila, hermanita, no te vayas a lastimar…- dijo Dib con ternura, aunque luego agregó de forma maliciosa -¡¿Pero de qué estoy hablando? ¡Tú eres Gaz Membrana, la chica de acero! Nadie ni nada te puede lastimar, ¿Cierto? –

Gaz miró sonriendo a su hermano, contemplando su rostro, no había cambiado casi nada, ese cabello negro rebelde, esos ojos color miel y sus lentes redondos, se parecía tanto a Dix… ¡Dix!

-¿Dónde está Dix? – preguntó alarmada. Dib le sonrió.

-Afuera, no quiere alejarse de aquí, parece… que te quiere mucho- dijo Dib mirando con mucha ternura a su hermana.

-Yo también lo quiero, hermano, es… es tu hijo… -

-Skoodge me lo contó todo hace unos momentos… - Dib se pasó la mano por el cabello –pensó que nosotros, que nosotros habíamos muerto, y él hizo lo que creyó lo mejor para el niño, le salvó la vida a mi hijo, nunca voy a terminar de agradecerle.-

-A mi me dijo que habías muerto, yo… yo me sentí tan mal, y luego me dejó al niño, yo… - Gaz escondió su rostro, no podía soportarlo más, esa situación la estaba volviendo loca – Yo lo cuidé por ti, yo… creo que fui buena con él… -

Dib se sorprendió al notar que Gaz estaba llorando, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

-Sé que lo hiciste, se nota en lo mucho que te quiere- Dib miró a su hermana, estaba preocupado.

-Sé que es tu hijo, y que tienes todo el derecho de llevártelo, pero,… es que yo lo quiero mucho y…. solo,… solo me gustaría…-

-Pueden quedarse en la casa, Dib, Papá…- Gaz bajó la voz un poco, estaba emocionada, pero recordaba que debía darle una noticia a su hermano – Papá murió…, dos años después de que te fuiste…-

Dib bajó la mirada, no podía alegrarse de la muerte de su padre, pues sabía que ahora era imposible que arreglaran al fin sus problemas, aunque no podía negar que eso le quitaba un peso de encima.

-Lo sé, esta mañana estuve en casa, recibiste un mensaje del presidente humano donde te invitaban a una ceremonia o algo así…-

-Ya les he dicho que no me interesa, si no fuera porque lo necesito, tampoco recibiría la pensión, y el dinero de papá en el banco,… que por cierto también es tuyo.-

-Yo no lo quiero, hermana, no lo necesito –

-¡Qué bueno! Porque ya me gasté tu parte reparando las maldades que hace tu hijo, como la más reciente de hacer estallar dinamita en la cocina de la escuela solo porque no le gustaba la comida.-

-Si le dices eso a Zim, se va a sentir orgulloso, y va a pensar que porqué no se le ocurrió a él hacer eso.-

Dib y Gaz se rieron como nunca lo habían hecho en toda su vida de hermanos.

Dix seguía sentado en la misma posición, a pesar de que sus ojos se sentían demasiado pesados de sueño, pero todo era muy diferente para él. Estaba lamentando haber despreciado la comida de Vivian, aunque el sándwich seguía en el suelo, pero la puerta se abrió, y pudo ver a Dib de pie. El humano contempló al niño inexpresivo, no quería forzarlo a quererlo, sabía que el niño no lo conocía, y estaba seguro de que esa situación era demasiado confusa para él, y muy a su pesar, decidió darle tiempo.

-Tu tía está adentro y quiere verte – dijo con seriedad. Dix se levantó aprisa, pero antes de entrar, Dib lo sujetó de los hombros –está débil, trata de no cansarla, ¿Quieres?-

Dix no contestó, solo se soltó del agarre de Dib y entró en el cuarto.

Gaz lo miró y sonrió emocionada, mientras el niño corría hacia ella, Gaz sentía que su sobrino hasta brillaba de la felicidad que irradiaba.

-Cielo, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Gaz acariciando la cabeza del niño, Dix se acurrucó en el pecho de su tía.

-Tenía miedo de que… te hubiera pasado algo malo… y todo por culpa mía.- Dix hablaba casi en un susurro, su voz se quebró al decir eso.

-No, Dix, no fue culpa tuya, - Gaz amaba a su sobrino, y sabía que estaría dispuesta a morir mil veces antes que permitir que le pasara algo malo – yo debí hablarte más acerca de tus padres, y… bueno, es que pensé que estaban muertos-

-¿Ese es mi papá? – Dix levantó la mirada un poco, Gaz asintió, y luego Dix recordó algo -¿Y el extraterrestre es…?-

-Creo que si, es… como tu mamá…. Aunque los otros niños… tus hermanos, le llaman "papá" – Gaz estaba confundida, no sabía como explicar esa situación a Dix, pero afortunadamente el niño tomó las cosas mejor de lo que creía

-Eso es raro…- dijo el niño ahora subiéndose en la cama y recostando su cabeza sobre el vientre de su tía.

-Supongo que más que nada, es especial, como tú…- Gaz comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del niño.

-¿Crees que soy especial, tía? – Dix alzó un poco los ojos para ver a Gaz.

-El niño más especial de todo el mundo, amor – Gaz retiró el cabello de la frente del niño con ternura.

-No quiero separarme de ti, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – Dix había dicho la pregunta que temía tanto hacer, pero Gaz lo tranquilizó.

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, y jamás permitiré que nadie nos separe, lo que sucederá, es que ahora tus papás y tus hermanos vivirán con nosotros. Pero te digo un secretito…- Gaz le hizo una seña al niño para que se acercara.- tú siempre vas a ser mi consentido, amor –

Dix se rió con picardía y se sonrojó.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Tus papás te extrañaron mucho, y ahora están felices de que estés vivo, creo que deberías darles la oportunidad de conocerte, y también de que tú los conozcas, además de tus hermanitos, parecen buenos chicos, y también parecen bastante inquietos como tú.-

En ese instante, Dib entró con una charola grande con dos platos de comida.

-Te traje algo, Gaz, y sé que este jovencito – señaló a Dix con la mirada – no ha querido comer, así que le traje algo también.-

Dix se encogió detrás de su tía y desvió la mirada.

-Dix, come conmigo, si algo bueno hacía tu padre, era cocinar – dijo Gaz ganándose una mirada de odio de Dib.

-Oye, gracias... - Dib fingió molestia, pero Dix recordó algo.

-El campo de fuerza que usaste en la prisión… ¿Tú lo fabricaste?-

-Si, yo lo hice – Dib se sentía orgulloso, no solo el niño comenzaba a hablarle, sino que parecía maravillado con uno de sus inventos.

-Estuvo genial. El abuelo era científico.-dijo Dix con tono casual.

-Si, estoy enterado de eso.- dijo Dib con sarcasmo.

-¿Crees que me lo puedas enseñar mas tarde? - El niño parecía ilusionado, igual que Dib.

- Por supuesto... - Dib se sintió muy emocionado, pero, en ese momento, escucharon un fuerte sonido de explosiones afuera, seguido de un fuerte estremecimiento.

-¡Tíaaa! – Dix se abrazó con fuerza a Gaz, Dib miró a todos lados, Zim entraba junto con los niños y Skoodge, alertado por las explosiones. Solo faltaba Tak.

-Zen está afuera, Tak fue a enfrentarlo – gimió Skoodge, parecía preocupado.

-¿Cómo nos descubrieron? – preguntó Dib consternado.

-No estoy seguro, pero Tak los vio y salió a hacerle frente,-Skoodge no había querido decir nada de lo que Zen le había hecho a Tak, pero era obvio que la irken buscaba vengarse de ese comandante.

-Tenemos que ayudarla, Niz, te quedas a cargo de tus hermanos…- comenzó a decir Dib, pero el chico hizo mala cara.

-No otra vez…- Niz miró a sus hermanos, realmente no comprendía porqué lo dejaban a cargo, si sus hermanos no le hacían caso. Estaba seguro que el estar a cargo solo ocasionaba que lo castigaran por lo que hacían ellos.

-Niz... - Dib lo miró de forma severa.

-si, lo se, yo los cuido...- dijo Niz resignado...

Mientras, en la nave de Zen, el comandante sonrió cuando una hembra entró en su nave, era Tak, sus soldados apuntaban y ella solo lo miró inexpresiva...

-Está bien, muchachos, presiento que Tak solo quiere... hablar, cierto?-

-Claro, Zen, a menos de que me tengas miedo... y no puedas estar sin tus soldados cuidándote la espalda.- Tak hablaba con malicia, después de lo ocurrido, en aquel asteroide, no había podido vengarse de Zen...-

-Miedo? LIndura, más bien creo que tú quieres que te vuelva a tratar... ya sabes... de forma especial...- Zen enseñó sus dientes, y Tak por un momento, pensó en mostrarse decidida, luego quiso fingir interés en las palabras de Zen, pero decidió mostrarse temerosa, segura de que así aumentaría el interés de Zen en su persona. Y su plan estaba resultando, el irken comandante sonrió con malicia y se acercó a Tak.

-Déjenme a solas con la traidora... - ordenó Zen.

-Señor, ¿Cree que sea correcto? - dijo un soldado, pero de inmediato recibió un disparo en el hombro por parte de su comandante, que si bien no era mortal, si le provocó mucho dolor.

-¡yo se lo que hago, inútiles,! ahora váyanse... dijo Zen mientras tomaba a Tak y la jalaba hacia su habitación. Tak fingió que forcejeaba pero era parte de su plan, así Zen estaría más interesado en ella, y ella llevaría a cabo lo que tenía planeado...

continuará...

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	10. VUELVE LA CALMA ?

al fin, el capi 10 en linea, espero que les guste:

Disclaimer: Invazor Zim y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y Nickelodeon.

Los personajes de : Dix, Zid, Niz, Vivian son propiedad de Eldar Lisswen Sarithiel (tambien conocida como misuzu-chan) y de Sakurith.

* * *

><p><strong>REGRESA LA CALMA (?)<strong>

-¿Entonces dices que Zim y su mascota humana se fueron del planeta? – preguntó Zen, mientras sujetaba a Tak por las muñecas con fuerza, valiéndose de sus patas de araña.

-Si… - Tak gimió asqueada al sentir las manos de Zen recorrer su cuerpo y meterse debajo de su camisa. –No hay nada que lo detenga en la tierra… Skoodge va con él, yo… no quise ir con ellos, los odio, por eso no tengo problemas en decírtelo…-

-Buena niña, solo por esto no te mataré tan pronto, tendrás el privilegio de divertirme y complacerme unos días más, si no cooperas, morirás inmediatamente y de forma dolorosa…., y lamentaría hacer eso, eres… deliciosa.-

La irken estaba acostada boca arriba en una enorme cama en lo que parecía la recámara de Zen, mientras el líder de escuadrón estaba sobre ella besando y mordisqueando su cuello, bajando hacia su pecho.

Irónico, al menos ahora pensaba violarla en su cama y no en las mazmorras, solo que ella estaba segura de que en esta ocasión no iba a suceder.

-¿Sabes? Cuando tus soldados me encontraron, ya hacía como veinte minutos que había subido a tu nave…- dijo Tak con indiferencia

-¿No me digas? ¿Te estabas haciendo la difícil, mi Tak? ¿O querías que pensara que eres una niña tímida? –Zen rió con maldad, mirando los ojos púrpuras de Tak llenos de lágrimas mientras metía su mano por debajo del pantalón de Tak, tocando bruscamente su intimidad.

Pero sintió un escalofrío cuando el semblante de Tak cambió, mostrando una sonrisa malévola…

-No, nada de eso, solo estaba colocando una pequeña bomba que convertirá en cenizas tu navecita, Zen, sabes, a Zim le encanta coleccionar todo tipo de aparatos explosivos, y es un genio cuando de destrucción se trata.-

Tak miró detenidamente el rostro del lider de escuadrón, no quería perder ni un solo detalle de su rostro, el cual se puso pálido, como asimilando lo que habia dicho.

-¡¿Qué dijiste? – Zen se detuvo en seco, su corazón comenzaba a agitarse y ahora no era por la situación en que tenía a Tak.

-Veinte minutos para que me encontraran, luego diez más para que me llevaran ante ti y luego otros quince que tardaste en traerme a tu cuarto, y diez minutos de tu patética demostración de macho dominante, creo que nos quedan como cinco minutos de vida.-

-¡No te creo! – Zen estaba temblando, a pesar de que trataba de ocultar su miedo. -¡Te matarías tú también! –

-Después de lo que me hiciste, no me importa seguir viviendo, puedo morir tranquila sabiendo que te llevo por delante, maldito canalla.- Escupió Tak con todo el veneno que recorría su ser.

-¡Maldita miserable! – Zen se levantó y levantó a Tak, solo para golpearla con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo – Llevarme por delante, como no –

Zen sacó un arma laser de su pak y sin miramientos, le disparó a Tak en su pak, el disparo salió por su pecho lanzando trozos de metal y cables del pak de Tak.

Luego, Zen la sujetó con odio de las antenas, jalándola hacia el pasillo, una vez ahí, llamó a sus hombres.

-Busquen un dispositivo explosivo por toda la nave – y luego se dirigió a un soldado cercano y le entregó el cuerpo sangrante de Tak – y tú, deshazte de esto, como la basura que es.-

Todos obedecieron, el soldado llevó a Tak hasta un tubo que se usaba para eliminar deshechos, y metió a Tak ahí. Iba a encender el incinerador, pero ante la amenaza de explosivos, no era apropiado, así que solo arrojó el cuerpo de Tak fuera de la nave. Aún no abandonaban la atmósfera terrestre, y el cuerpo de Tak fue visto por Skoodge.

-¡Oigan, algo cayó de la nave! – Skoodge comenzó a correr, Zim y Dib lo siguieron. Pero un comando militar les cerró el paso.

Skoodge avanzó hasta encontrar a Tak, parecía muerta, estaba gravemente herida, y el irken sintió un nudo en su garganta, ya antes la había salvado de morir, pero ahora la situación parecía peor…

-Skoodge, debemos irnos, la llevaremos a la base – Zim obligó a su amigo a reaccionar, y tomaron el cuerpo manchado de sangre de Tak y lo llevaron a la base de Zim.

En cuanto tomaron el cuerpo de la irken, se escuchó un fuerte estallido, al parecer Zen y su equipo no lograron encontrar a tiempo la bomba y los restos de la nave cayeron a La Tierra, mientras miraban un convoy de autos militares dirigirse al lugar. Probablemente los pocos sobrevivientes de la nave serían llevados prisioneros.

Tak permaneció inconsciente varios días, no solo el daño físico era bastante considerable, sino que presentaba daño grave en su pak, y los irken sabían que eso podía ser consecuencia de algo grave.

La amenaza de irken había cedido, pues Zen había ido solo a buscar a Zim, jamás informó de su localización al imperio y nadie creía que estuviera en La Tierra, así que las personas podían vivir tranquilamente por algún tiempo.

Gaz notó como la anatomía de los irken era muy similar a la humana, y con ayuda de Skoodge, Zim y Dib, fabricaron varios medicamentos apropiados para Tak, la cual permanecía en una de las recámaras de la casa Membrana recuperándose.

La verdad, Gaz había contratado a varios constructores, debían ampliar la casa Membrana, pues le había dicho a su hermano que ni se le ocurriera irse a otro lado, que él, Zim y sus hijos permanecerían ahí con ella y con Dix, así vivirían bajo el mismo techo y serían una familia de nuevo.

Dix parecía no querer convivir con sus hermanos, pues los miraba raro. Permanecía escondido en el desván, donde por los huecos del techo podía ver todo.

Esa tarde, Torque Smaky había ido a visitar a su tía, preocupado por sus ausencias al trabajo, pese a saber que Gaz había pedido permiso, aunque el niño sabía que era más que nada para seguir con sus planes de conquista.

Ese día llevaba a su hijo Stanley, un mocoso de doce años bastante engreído y desagradable. Stanley se quedó en la sala mientras Torque buscaba a Gaz en el jardín. Sin embargo, el que pasó fue Zid.

Zid caminó sin prestarle atención a Stanley, pero el chico le puso el pie para que tropezara, y luego le quitó los lentes.

-Oye, "cuatro ojos" ¿Quieres esto? Quítamelo si puedes. – dijo con malicia el chico.

Zid no le contestó, solo lo miró con enfado.

Dix bajó de su escondite y miró con desafío a Stanley.

-Oye, devuelve eso – dijo Dix con malicia, aunque en su interior deseaba que Stanley no lo hiciera, así podría hacerle lo que tenía planeado.

-Si no que, mocoso marica – Stanley comenzó a reir como tonto – Mi papá dice que el tuyo es marica, son hijos de marica, son hijos de maricas – Canturreaba Stanley.

Pero Zid y Dix solo lo miraban inexpresivos, y Stanley se colocó los anteojos de Zid a modo de burla sobre la cabeza y salió de la estancia.

-Ese idiota…- dijo Zid empezando a enfurecerse.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pareces si le damos su merecido? – dijo Dix con malicia.

-¿No nos meteremos en problemas? – dijo Zid temeroso, aunque deseaba también vengarse de Stanley.

-Déjame eso a mí.-

Así lo hicieron, Stanley estaba en el patio y Zid comenzó a llamarlo.

-Oye, mastodonte, si, te hablo a ti, masa de músculos sin cerebro, eres un misterio para la ciencia, como se puede vivir sin cerebro por tantos años, eres un bueno para nada.-

Zid intentaba provocar a Stanley, y lo había logrado.

-Maldito alfeñique, te voy a enseñar.- Stanley corrió, pero Zid permaneció en su sitio, y cuando Stanley estaba cerca de Zid, el hijo de Torque cayó en un agujero poco profundo en el piso, el cual estaba lleno de jugo de carne que Dix había conseguido "Quien sabe como" de un restaurant de hamburguesas cercano, antes de que cayera,

Zid le quitó sus anteojos con destreza, no quería que se ensuciaran.

Pero para entonces, Dix había conseguido un grupo de perros que parecían bastante hambrientos, a los cuales había atraído con una bolsa en la que habia puesto carne molida del mismo restaurante.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Stanley salía del agujero con la ropa impregnada a jugo de carne, y Dix le lanzó la bolsa a la cabeza, la cual se rompió y lo llenó de carne, los perros, al oler semejante manjar, se lanzaron sobre Stanley, el cual no dudó en hecharse a correr para ponerse a salvo.

Dix chocó su palma derecha con Zid, en señal de un excelente trabajo, cuando Torque, al parecer se dio cuenta, y en lugar de auxiliar a su hijo, se dirigió a donde estaba Dix. Al parecer estaba harto de las diabluras del chico y que lo consideraba un impedimento para salir con Gaz.

-¡Mocoso del demonio! Ni creas que no vi lo que le hiciste a mi hijo, te crees muy listo, pero no eres nada. Y en cuanto me case con tu tía la voy a convencer de enviarte a un internado al otro lado del mundo para que jamás te volvamos a ver…-

Torque sujetó el brazo de Dix, y el niño le devolvió la mirada desafiante, y por un segundo le iba a decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que Gaz regresaba en ese momento del supermercado con Dib y Zim… y entonces Dix puso cara triste y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Me estás lastimando! – gimió el niño.

-Te voy a lastimar en serio, mocoso malcriado, y te voy a dar una tunda como nunca en tu vida te han dado, y cuidadito con ir con el chisme con tu tía…-Dijo Torque, algo satisfecho de que al fin provocaba miedo al niño, ignorando que Gaz estaba detrás de él.

-No es necesario que vaya con ningún chisme- dijo Gaz adelantándose a Zim, que parecía ser el primero en ir a defender a sus niños, cosa que Gaz no le iba a permitir.

Torque sintió que sudaba helado al escuchar la voz de Gaz, y por un momento, pensó que tal vez si se explicaba y le decía a Gaz lo que Dix le había hecho a Stanley…

-Gaz, linda, mira déjame explicarte…- Pero no importaba lo que Dix hubiera podido hacer, Gaz no le iba a perdonar que lastimara a su sobrino.

-Le… pusiste una mano encima a mi niño… ¡NADIE TOCA A MI NIÑO! –

Gaz arrojó las cosas que traía en los brazos y sujetó a Torque de la camisa y lo lanzó al suelo, donde lo sujetó de los pies y lo estuvo zarandeando y golpeándolo en el suelo, hasta que decidió darle un par de vueltas en el aire y lanzarlo con fuerza lejos.

-Si regresas te sacaré los ojos por la boca, y ataré tus manos y pies con tus intestinos,…-

Dijo Gaz con toda normalidad, como quien dice: "Hasta luego".

Dib y Zim miraron a Torque levantarse y caminar cojeando, cuando a un par de metros lo alcanzó un niño (Stanley) con la ropa rota, ambos se fueron de ahí.

Dix miró a Zid y le sonrió con complicidad.

-Te lo aseguro, hermano, te va a gustar vivir aquí – Dix se metió a la casa levantando las bolsas que su tía había dejado. Zid sonrió y lo alcanzó.

Zim y Dib se miraron con asombro.

-Sabes, no se que me sorprende más, ver lo que Gaz le hizo a Torque, o que Dix llamara a Zid "hermano" – Dib miró a su pareja, y Zim le sonrió.

-Creo que al fin encontramos donde quedarnos, humano – Dijo Zim mientras se acercaba y besaba a Dib con ternura en los labios.

Entraron en la casa, Niz y Vivian estaban en la sala, Zid se sentó con ellos, estaban jugando un video juego que Gaz les había prestado, pero no eran muy buenos.

-Dix – dijo Vivian – tu sabes como hacerlo, ¿verdad? Me puedes ayudar a pasar este nivel –

-¿Qué si sé hacerlo? He vencido este juego desde que tenía cuatro años – dijo Dix con orgullo, tomando el control y librando los obstáculos fácilmente.- Mira, solo saltas el obstáculo, le disparas al duende, luego caminas por aquí, sacas la fruta embrujada que te dá mas puntos y luego con eso entras al castillo que tiene un pasadizo secreto, tomas la moneda mágica, te transformas en guerrero y ya transformado, cruzas por esta puerta, y la puerta te llevará a vencer al dragón….-

Dib miraba todo emocionado, vio como Dix en el suelo se recargaba cerca de Viv, al parecer comenzaban a llevarse bien. Pero Zim parecia preocupado.

-Zim… - dijo Dib mirando al alien.

-Nuestro hijo menor es una versión de tu hermana y eso me asusta – dijo Zim.

-Ya te escuché, sabandija alienígena, y ahora dejen de hacerse los tontos y vengan a ayudarme con la cena – gritó Gaz desde la cocina – y tú, Dib, llévale a Skoodge esta sopa para que se la de a Tak, espero que haya despertado y pueda comer.-

Mientras, en la parte superior, Skoodge no se despegaba de Tak, la chica irken seguía inconsciente, y Skoodge miraba con aprehensión sus signos vitales.

-Tak… Tak despierta…- Skoodge estaba confundido, su entrenamiento como irkens no les permitía ser demostrativos con sus emociones. Pero Zim les había demostrado que en el corazón no se manda (ya sea irken o humano) y que los sentimientos, lejos de ser un problema, engrandecen a los seres.

Skoodge sujetaba la mano de Tak, esperando alguna reaccion de su parte, cuando la irken despertó, comenzó a quejarse un poco y abrió los ojos.

-Skoodge… ¿Estás… estás aquí? – Tak parecía confundida y adolorida. -¡¿Qué sucedió? –

-Oh, Tak, - Skoodge la miró emocionado y sin pensarlo mucho la besó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a la irken.

-S…sk….Skoodge,…. –Dijo Tak empujando a Skoodge, sorprendida de su acción –

-Lo siento, Tak, - Skoodge se separó un poco de Tak, pero la seguía mirando intensamente, Tak se sintió algo cohibida.-

-¿tú… me salvaste? Tú me has salvado dos veces, y no lo entiendo, yo… yo nunca he sido muy buena con ninguno de ustedes, Skoodge, ¿Por qué te preocupas? –

-Porque en el fondo, se que eres como Zim y yo, Tak, no te ofendas – agregó al ver la cara de enfado de Tak.- vivimos gobernados bajo un imperio dirigido por dos idiotas, los cuales solo tienen la fortuna de medir un par de unidades más que el promedio, pero no saben lo que hacen. No distinguen a alguien valioso cuando lo tienen frente a sus antenas, juzgan a todos por su altura, y si no fuera así, Rojo y Púrpura sabrían lo valiosa que en realidad eres, Tak, lo valiente, lo intrépida y el gran corazón que posees, Tak, eres una irken muy valiosa.-  
>Skoodge bajó un poco la vista, pero Tak tomó su mentón y lo levantó.<p>

-¿Tu,… en serio crees eso de mí?- A Tak se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y Skoodge acarició su rostro.

-Solo un completo idiota pensaría lo contrario…- Skoodge se acercó y besó a Tak suavemente, pero la irken retrocedió.

-Zen… Zen me forzó a… - A Tak se le quebró la voz – Tu eres tan bueno, tan limpio, no mereces algo como yo…-

Pero Skoodge se acercó y besó a Tak de nuevo.

-No importa lo que te hayan hecho, para mí eres la irken más perfecta del universo…-

Tak correspondió el beso. Sentía que Skoodge limpiaba y borraba con sus besos y sus caricias todo mal recuerdo, toda caricia no permitida, todo dolor.

Dib en la puerta, decidió volver más tarde con la sopa, de momento en lo último en que pensaba Tak era en comer…

Continuará…

**Hi! perdón si el capi quedó algo cursi, pero espero que les haya gustado! disculpen también la falta de actividad, tuve algunas complicaciones pero al fin puedo subir el capi 10, ahora falta el epílogo, gracias otra vez a todas las que han seguido esta historia y también a las que espero lean en el futuro.**

**Nos vemos..**

**Saludis**

**Iukarey.  
><strong>


End file.
